Maleek's Adventure to Find Ruby
by Cearbhail
Summary: (Ruby) Maleek's in town? I have to go see him. Oh...hi, Redguards...what? Oh crap! (Maleek) Hmm...Ruby should be here. Wait, she came to see me? And she's missing! She was carried away by Redguards. ... I'll kill them!
1. Maleek's in town?

**Cearbhail**:_ Hello everyone! As promised, here is the in-between story for Chronicles of Lydia and Chronicles of Ruby. It probably won't be that long but hey...I always say that, don't I? Also...I've been thinking and hear me out on this. What would you say if I redid my Khajiit Battlemage and my Melencholy of Cecilie? They just seem...eh...lacking to me. The Khajiit Battlemage needs more stuff before they leave the Mages Guild, you know...making friends, attending classes, Vatu x Nexa screentime. And Melencholoy of Cecilie just seems too rushed to me. Needs to be more like the Shoutmen...speaking of that as well...I should update that too. Oh well, I'll just let it hang for a while._

* * *

[Ruby]

…

_Dear diary,_

_I'm glad all the running around is over. Alduin is gone, Asger is the High King by popular vote of all the Jarls during the Moot, and my family is living in the Crystal Palace in Winterhold. Well, the beginnings of it at least. Right now it's pretty barren. They're living in the College while it's getting built. I however didn't feel like waiting in that magical college so I decided to come to Solitude for a couple months until the palace is at least constructed. So, I maintain my own little room inside the Bard's College in Solitude. I plan on coming here during the winter months to get away from all the snow, while taking classes on bardic combat and stuff like that. But, that's not the entire reason why. It's roomy here and I haven't had a dull moment since I got here. That and I don't have to worry about keeping up appearances. By that I mean keeping my mane tied up in a bun, or having to prance around in some ridiculous dress, always trying to be proper. That's not me. Besides, I have several new friends at the Bard's College that keep me entertained: Samantha being my best. She reminds me of my old friend: Ashana. I still miss her. I wonder what happened to her._

_Speaking of people I miss, I'm sad that Cecilie's gone, but I understand why she had to leave. She told me that she can't exist in the universe as two separate persons. If she stayed, she could never be born. So, she had to leave just so that she could be born. I'll be meeting her again soon, I'm sure. I mean, it's only been a few months since we've settled in and Lydia still has some time left before that humongous belly of hers bursts open. Soon enough, I'll go back home and see that I have a brand new sister to entertain. I hear having siblings can be fun. I hear they can be annoying too. I wonder which she'll be._

_There is another thing: Maleek. Ever since we saved the world and Asger politely convinced the Thalmor to invade us, I've haven't seen Maleek around. He knows he's more than welcome to come back and we still haven't fully resolved our issues with each other. I mean, we had a moment before the whole saving the world thing but that moment fleeted after Asger was crowned. Maleek went on some mission given to him from the Night Mother and I haven't seen him since. I'm getting worried about it. And there was the fact that he called me his girlfriend, but I still don't see him around. I have to go find him. I wonder what he's doing now._

_Nisha Stonearm._

…

I closed my diary and sat back in my chair. I could see the sun just barely rising through the window next to my bed. My bed… I haven't had one to call my own in so long. Even when I was traveling with Lydia and everyone else, I only had a bed when I was at Sky Haven Temple. Every other time, I had to sleep on the ground. Sure, I could sleep inside my bag (most times I did) but even if I consider that bag to be my own special world… it felt nice to have a bed out here too. I hated that I considered my personal escape to be the one place I could relax. That didn't matter, though. I had this room now.

My room wasn't as big as I would have liked. It was pretty small, but it had everything I needed. I had a dresser where I kept some basic outfits. I kept my more elaborate ones inside my astral-bag. I had a nice crystal altar on the top of my dresser. I had my favorite crystal clusters in a nice harmonious setting. Beside my dresser, I had my desk where I was sitting now. Behind me I had my bed next to my window. I had just enough room to stretch out and fall into my bed. Yeah, it was that close to my desk. Good thing my chair folded up…and my desk too. Sure, it wasn't a big room, but it's all I really need. I keep my bag under my desk. I can escape any time I need. And everyone knows about its existence. So, if I'm not here, they know to check my bag before looking for me anywhere outside the college.

I'm considered a bit of a teacher here at the college, or at least an upper classman. I help teach others about making their own clothes and what to expect when surviving in a quest. Like all the random encounters. They suck sometimes. And you should always leave with a buddy. Never adventure alone. It's stuff like that that I do. I also sell one-of-a-kind clothes. I sell illuminated leather now. All those Vale deer I collected had a very stable population inside my bag now. I was lucky when I ran into them. Most of my clothes were Vale leather. I can even manipulate the glowing colors to create various outfits. I'm a genius at it. I'm the only one that knows how. I'm special.

As I leaned back in my chair, I wondered what I was going to do today. It's not like I had the type of responsibilities I had a few months ago. There was no plot to destroy our world, no plot for the Thalmor to take over Skyrim, well not yet at least. Not even a civil war. I didn't really feel like stealing things now that I had this nice room in the Bard's College, and another room in the palace, so that left out me going to Riften back to the Thieves Guild. From what I hear, Pantu is getting along great with the new Guildmaster, Karliah. She's molding him to become the next leader of the guild. Maybe I should go visit him. At least I know where he is. Well, unless he's out thieving.

I would go visit Maleek but I never know where he is. He never writes or visits. We haven't seen him since Asger was crowned High King. He and Babette left to take care of the Dark Brotherhood. I thought he'd at least come visit _me_ sometime, come say 'hi' or something but…I guess he's a little sore about me forcing myself on him once or twice. Not saying I regret it, but I still wish he'd visit. We were just starting to get close after all. He called me his girlfriend. He acknowledged that he felt _something_ for me. Maybe he just needs time to figure it out. Maybe some space will do him some good? I don't know. But it hurts me to think he's ignoring me after everything we've been through. Normal couples don't go through what we did. Hopefully we can be a couple without all the crazy stuff.

I sighed as I pushed myself up out of my seat. I couldn't stand being here anymore. I had to go do something. I could go bother Lydia, but…her duties as the High Queen made her so busy that I hated to distract her. That and she had to keep the High King's Housecarl busy, which I found hilarious. Aela was a fun person to be around, that much I know. Berner keeps her entertained easily enough by baking her sweet cakes. I offered to help, but apparently no one likes my baking skills. Oh well, their loss. It's not my fault the infamous moon sugar recipes passed down through our genetic code weren't given to me. It's just another thing I don't have access to…like my parents' names. The Blades were out and about, killing dragons whenever they caused a problem to society. Jarl Stormcloak returned to Windhelm to continue leading his men, General Tullius up here in Solitude. I could talk to him. Why not? He knows me pretty well.

I left my room in a light walk. Ok, I'd go talk to Rikke and Tullius. I may not know them that well, but they allowed me to spar with their newest soldiers. I am a Blade, after all. I have plenty of moves that the Imperial Army could learn from. That and I'm fast. General Tullius wants me to join the Legion when I turn sixteen. I laughed in his face and reminded him that _I_ _don't know_ how old I am. As far as I know, I might be fifteen, but I feel closer to thirteen. Maybe I'm fourteen? I really don't know. M'aiq tells me that I'll know when my birthday is when I turn sixteen. He smiled at that…I wonder why.

I shook the confusion from my head as I passed through the dining hall. A few of the younger bards closer to my age were too busy reading tomes of poetic verse to notice me. I would talk to them, but…honestly, they annoy me sometimes. They treat me as a bit of an idol because of the things I've done and seen. I don't like that kind of attention. But being me does have some benefits. At least no one here hides their purses or wallets when I walk around town. I have a good name for myself. Thank the gods I'm treated like a normal person. Imagine what would happen if I weren't a walking cat…I might be treated like a princess instead of a tolerated cat. Yeah, I'm a little sore about that. They don't like the idea of me being the High King's daughter. Part of the reason why I try to stay away from the politics in Winterhold right now.

As I started to leave the room, I heard one of the newer students stand up from the table. I believe his name was Samuel. "Seriously, though. I'm thinking about joining the Legion as a scribe. Imagine the history I could write if I were standing on the battlefield. Scribes get paid a lot of gold to record historical battles."

One of the older students Jessie a Redguard scoffed at the idea. "What if your party loses the battle? Who will record that?"

"Scribes actually stay far away from the fighting, observing from a distant hilltop. They record what they see and then report back what intelligence they have gathered to their commanding officers. Because they are scribes, they don't carry any weapons on them, but hold onto a special teleportation scroll that when used will teleport the scribe from the battlefield and to the central fort. It's a last resort. Scribes also deliver personal letters to the main forts back in Solitude and other provinces." The young Altmer girl named Ariel stated as she looked up from her romance novel. She was a bookworm, very smart. Then she looked up at me, which drew a smile. "Our resident hero is awake. Why not ask her?"

The other two boys looked at me, both of them glaring at me. Samuel spread his arms out in a bardic challenge. "Ok, Nisha! Time to duel! If I win, you have to teach me how to sword fight!"

Oh man…was this how I looked when I tried to fight with Maleek? Not that I had a problem with bardic combat; I still loved it, but I just wanted to relax. I've seen my fair share of war; can't I just relax for a year before I go back to doing stuff? "No." I replied. "Sam…I'm tired."

"You, tired?" Ariel asked, her eyebrows arching. "You never act tired. I've read all about your part in the Blades' war against Alduin. You were with the High King back when he was just the Dragonborn. You're one of the greatest heroes Skyrim has. Why…I think I've read almost everything there is to know about the stuff you did. And I can say with full accuracy that you're a 'Purr' personality type. A hyperactive Khajiit."

"Thanks…" I questioningly replied. Jeez, is she a stalker or something? Then again, after Asger was crowned High King, we did do a series of novels about the actual adventure that was called the Chronicles of the Dragonborn. There were seven volumes that I knew about. I wrote volume 5. "Which book did you get that from?" Perhaps she read my volume…it's what I'd expect if she knew all about me.

"The Chronicles of the Dragonborn, it's volume 4." She replied, holding up her book. "It's this one here. It mentions you a lot in it."

"What?" I asked as I walked up to her. These stories were supposed to chronicle Asger's adventures, not mine. I stuck out my hand to take her book. She handed it off to me and I started looking at the title page. _Chronicles of the Dragonborn: The official history of Asger Stonearm. Written by Maleek Frazviani._ Maleek? He wrote this? When did he have time? Well, I guess he was doing nothing and was just as bored as I was. So, I opened the book up. What did he write?

"Check Chapter five, it's so lovely." Ariel sang to me while twisting in her seat. She was love-struck by this book. So, I opened up to chapter five and took a look.

_Chapter 5: Host Isle_

_Immediately after Asger destroyed the Vampire Overlord's castle, we found ourselves sailing on a Dawnguard Dreadnaught; a revamped pirate ship piloted by the Dawnguard. Soon after I found out from Lydia that the annoying furball Ruby had a crush on me, I decided to have fun with her. I would do things like walk in on her while she bathed, mocked her beloved mane. While I thought it was a lovely color, seeing her so expressive made it worthwhile. It was my actions that caused us to crash upon the shores of Host Isle. I was disrupting the crew so much that when a huge fog had fallen down around us, we had steered right into a massive collection of rocks, which ended with us running ashore on Host Isle._

_We were welcomed by several Altmer maids dressed in gothic clothing, followed by a Bosmer named Red Rum. We were informed from Fiirnar that Host Isle was nothing more than a vacation island hosted by the Aldmeri Dominion. Since our vessel was ruined, we had no choice but to vacation on the island. We feasted in victory of vanquishing the Vampire Lord Harkon and saved the world from being covered in darkness. And then we all retired to our separate rooms. I was on my way to torment Ruby in her room with a bottle of fake wine (ok, I was actually going to ask her out on a romantic date) when I heard the bloody screams from the other side of the room. Esbern and a few Dawnguard soldiers had been killed outside their rooms. Well, actually Esbern was found outside Brelyna's room._

_There was a murderer on the island. We put together search parties to find the murderer but we had no luck. More of us ended up dying. I was with Ruby when we found Lydia being attacked by two assassins. I was with Ruby because I wanted to protect her, well that and because she was spending all her time around Pantu. I never liked Pantu; he was always trying to find reasons to touch Ruby. When we found Lydia, she was being choked to death by a Khajiit woman named Lunar Splice. I was about to go save Lydia, but Ruby charged in first. She challenged the male assassin to a bard off and shoved a cupcake down his throat. It was a funny moment where she demanded to know the quality of her baking. He responded with 'It tastes like death.' Classic._

_When she finished with the male assassin, she told Pantu and me to go save Lydia before she died. She went after Lunar Splice. Against my better judgment, I went to save Lydia. By the time I got to her and helped revive her, Ruby was already in the hands of Lunar Splice. She was dead. I felt the world come to an end at that very second. I had watched my best friend get killed right in front of me. I think that was when I learned how I really felt about her. Both Pantu and I raced over to try to wake her up instead of pursuing the fleeing Lunar Splice. I swore that if Ruby, my little hyperactive annoying furball, didn't wake up, I'd find and kill that evil Khajiit._

_We had a funeral for Ruby and the other people that died that night. Heck, we had one every night before then. But this one was special for me. It was Ruby's. I'd never see her again. So, when it came time to say goodbye to her, Cecilie talked me into giving her a goodbye kiss. I was hesitant, not because of kissing a dead body, but because of what it would mean. The first and only time I would get to kiss her? It didn't think it would make me feel better. But I kissed her anyway. And then…she grabbed me and kissed me back. I was so shocked and stunned that my first thought was that she was a zombie trying to eat my face. After she stood up and announced that she had gotten her revenge, Lydia and I had found out that we were being pranked. All the deaths had been faked and it was because I was tormenting Ruby too much. Everyone wanted to teach me a lesson…and boy did I learn it. Just not the lesson they wanted me to learn. I learned that I loved Ruby._

…

_Maleek._ His name echoed in my mind. He wrote this? I couldn't believe it. He never told me he had scribed our adventures into a book. And…the things he had to say about me. It was so nice. So, he still cared after all. I looked up at Ariel, to see her eyes gleaming at me. "Wow…that face you just had looked so pretty. So, it's true. You love him!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I never kept that a secret once he found out. I actually planned on proposing to him…before Lydia ruined it for me." I tentatively handed the book back to her. I actually wanted to keep one for myself. "So, where did you get this?"

"In the market place." She said. "Maleek is here for a book signing. So, are you going to go see him?" When I nodded, she beamed. "Wow…I wish I could meet someone like him. The things you two have been through."

I patted Ariel on the head. She was thirteen, so she was probably younger than me. "Don't worry, it will happen. Bards all know that when you go out and do some quests that you run into your true love along the way."

"I'm too young to go on a quest. All minors are denied questing until the age 16." She said. She crossed her arms, puffing her face out. "You're lucky. You're as old as the rest of us and yet you saved the world. You'd think they'd let us go out and fight."

No, I would have been dead if it weren't for Lydia. She saved me from dying in a cave. I could barely survive on my own. I was weeks away from dying of starvation when I ran into Lydia. She really did save my life. Everything that happened after that was because I was following her. I only saved the world because I was with Lydia and Asger. I couldn't do it on my own; hell I could barely face a dragon by myself. So, I shook my head. "No, we have laws for a reason. You guys are just…you don't understand what it's like out there. I almost died _a lot_. Honestly, if I never fight another dragon, I'll die happy. So…please…" I looked over at Samuel. "just let me rest. I'm still cooling down from helping the High King. If you give me a month, I'll be more than happy to help you guys prepare for adventuring."

Samuel and Jessie nodded, their smiles growing even larger at hearing that I'd help them prepare for quests. Ariel leaned her head down on her hand, glancing at me. "Wow…you've changed."

"What? No I haven't." I replied. "I'm just relaxing. You face down a few dragons and dodge flaming Shouts. It gets exhausting. I still wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of dragons breaking down my wall and eating me. I was eaten once, you know."

She nodded, gesturing to the book. "Yes. While this is Volume 4 of the Chronicles series, High King and High Queen Stonearm wrote the first two volumes. I read about how you purposely got eaten by a dragon to get some gold coins and a massive diamond." She laughed, hugging the book close to her. "I wish I was that brave."

"I still have that diamond. It's in my room on my crystal alter." I told her. "You should go see it sometime. If you place your hand on it and focus, you can actually relive my memories of that day. It recorded the event." I smiled. I found a way I could share my adventure with them. "In fact, I've been recording all sorts of events on that diamond. It's been with me the whole time. If you focus enough, you can play an event past my getting it. And luckily for you…that's pretty much anything of interest."

She stood up to go see my diamond. "Really? I can see it? Can I go into your bag as well? I've read such wonderful things about it from High Queen Lydia's recollection."

I nodded and waved her off. "Sure thing. While you guys play around in there, I'm going to go talk to my boyfriend. I'll be back soon." I watched as they stood up and ran off to my room. It was nice to be able to relax like this. A few more weeks of rest and perhaps I'll start training again. When they were gone, I quickly rushed out through the back door to the guild. The market place wasn't too far away. I could easily see Maleek in a few minutes. I wonder what I would say to him. I haven't seen him in so long.

Wow, the town was packed. I hadn't even left the guild's backyard and I could see the massive crowd of people drawing towards the market place. The line was long, and the entire plaza was packed from shoulder-to-shoulder. There was no way I would be able to shrug through all that to see Maleek. Oh well, I could wait in line to see my boyfriend, or I could exercise my apparent fame to cut through everyone. Normally, I would hate someone if they did that, but I really wanted to see Maleek. So, I started to push through the thick crowd to get to him. "Um, excuse me! Please let me through." I said as I tried to squeeze through people. "Ruby Stonearm trying to talk to her boyfriend here!" No one was paying attention to me, however, and I'm still pretty short. I couldn't get through the crowd… but I did get a handful of coins from someone's pocket. Oh well, they're mine now.

As I started putting the coins in my belt pouch, I accidentally bumped shoulders with a Redguard. It was really painful, and it forced me to trip over my own legs. I fell down and face-planted on the ground, which made my vision black out with white stars dancing in front of my eyes. Several people stepped on me as they stepped over me. I didn't even get an apology. Ah man…even when I'm famous I'm still overlooked and stepped on. That was probably for best. I left Winterhold just to get away from all the attention. Why did this bother me so much? Oh yeah…because it was keeping me from getting to my boyfriend.

"Excuse me. Aren't you Ruby Battle-Born?" The Redguard that shoulder-rammed me asked as he looked down at me. He had his hand sticking out. "Sorry for bumping into you. Here, let me help you up."

I smiled as I took his hand. "Thanks. Can you help me get through this crowd? I just can't seem to squeeze through." I said as I started looking up at the Redguard taking my hand.

He pulled me up onto my feet, nodding. "Sure. Well, actually there is one problem." He said as he started frowning at me.

Two hands suddenly grabbed onto my arms from behind. Oh no. I had just noticed that several other Redguards had surrounded me, all smiling at me and looking at me like I was a prize. The Redguard that had helped me up smiled wickedly at me as he stabbed me in the arm with a poisoned dagger. "Welcome home, jailbait." _Jailbait_? Oh…no, no, no!

He just barely grazed my arm with his poisoned dagger. I was about to scream out for help, but my voice was suddenly gone. One of the Redguards was whispering an incantation. Oh no…Illusion magic. He was Silencing me…literally. My head started feeling woozy, no doubt from the poison. I tried to pull my arms free but I could feel the poison taking affect. The Redguard grabbed my face, pinching my cheeks to my mouth while he glared at me. "Ranjier has been looking for you ever since your boyfriend tried to kill us. We sure were lucky when we found out from his book that you were living here in Solitude. And we knew you'd come out to visit him. Time to go, jailbait. Someone as famous as you is worth a lot of gold. Too bad Ranjier wants more than just gold from you. He wants revenge." I felt my body grow weak. I couldn't stay awake any longer. Getting slammed in the stomach with the Redguard's fist probably didn't help either.

* * *

**Cearbhail**:_ So, what did you guys think about that? I think this will be an exciting few chapters...maybe ten or so. Maybe 30...I really hope not 100. No...not for this. Anyway, enjoy the ride._


	2. Ruby's not in town?

**Cearbhail**:

_Chapter 2 is up. So, I just want to let everyone know this now. This will be like a combination of Shoutmen and Chronicles of Lydia. Basically dark humor. It will still be as random as the Chronicles of Lydia but will also have a dark undertone that is found in the Shoutmen. Don't worry, I won't do anything too dark, but the reality of where they are should start setting in soon._

* * *

[Maleek]

_Shadow Entry 1,_

_I had no idea writing was so much fun. When I was asked to write a story on my perspective on Asger's journey to becoming High King, I was uncertain about how to approach it. It was a hard start but as I really started getting into it, I found it was fun. And so, I've started my own Shadow Journal, being a Shadowscale and all. Well, anyway, what should I write about? Well, my father is proud of me for becoming the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Astrid was not, however. I think she just needs some time to understand my role. I listen to the Night Mother; it does not make Astrid any less the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. If she remembers how it used to be (a history mostly lost to us), we had a system of the Black Hand. The Listener had four Speakers. Astrid could very easily be my first Speaker and thus the leader of her own cell, just like in the old days before I became the Listener. And Cicero could be her Silencer. Just imagine how powerful our family would become. Too bad Astrid did not agree with me. Our home was attacked and burnt to the ground. Everyone survived; everyone but Astrid and her husband. The Night Mother warned me ahead of time and I managed to get everyone out before the Sanctuary was attacked. Astrid's husband refused to leave without her. He died in the fire, so did Astrid._

_Ever since the end of Dragon Crisis, I've been busy starting up the Dawnstar Sanctuary since we lost the Falkreath Sanctuary. It needed cleaned badly. It also need refurnished. So, for the last few months, I've been doing just that. We also recruited some new members to the Sanctuary as well. Lisa, a Breton with a history we'd rather not discuss, and Brandon. He killed his father. I spent most of the time with Babette teaching them how to fight. My father helped. Once we got them trained up, I assigned some of the older members as advisors to watch them while they do their contracts. I spent the rest of the time with Babette setting up a new spell that will allow me to be contacted and contact the Night Mother without having to be near her body. Once we got the new spell up and running, I thought I'd go see Ruby. It's been a long time so, I figured I should._

_Well, anyway, I came up to Solitude to visit Ruby. I actually went up to Winterhold to visit her up there, but Lydia told me that she moved to Solitude for a couple of months while the palace was being built. So, here I am…in Solitude. As soon as I came here, I was asked for a few autographs for the Chronicles of Asger the Dragonborn. So, when I signed a few copies, a giant line started forming up behind me. Apparently there was some sort of book fair going on in town and when I showed up everyone had their own copy of the Chronicles (whether my copy or not I'm still famous). Everyone wanted my signature because I was one of the key characters throughout the series. So, I was stuck filling out my signature. Oh well, I thought, Ruby will come and see me when she finds out. She did not, however. I wonder if she even knows I'm here. I guess I'll stop by the college and find out. I didn't come here to sign books, after all. I came here to see my girlfriend._

_Maleek, Shadowscale._

_…_

By the time I was able to get out of the marketplace in Solitude, the sun had already set and midnight had passed by. Everyone had their copy signed and I was free to leave the plaza without being bombarded with questions and requests of signing. Boy was I tired. I think I might just spend the night with Ruby before doing something else. She was probably already asleep. Where was she living anyway? Lydia said something about the Bards College, so that seemed like a good place to start. I believe the Bards College was further up the town near the Blue Palace.

So, I walked through the town, admiring how calm it seemed at night. Just a couple months ago, I had to come up here on an assignment for the Night Mother. I had to draw the kill some woman who was related to the Emperor. I killed her, mostly by accident though. I had knocked out the guards outside without drawing attention and started throwing a grappling hook up the giant wall. My grappling hook caught something and it held my weight so I started scaling up the wall. Halfway up, my rope quickly pulled and my hands slipped right off the rope. I fell back to the ground, landing pretty hard on my back. I heard a loud crash a second later and people started crying out in horror as something crashed into the ground. People came racing out of the courtyard, running into the town square. When I ran into the courtyard to check out the wedding reception, I could see that my target had been crushed by some statue that my grappling hook had been attached to. My father ran up a second later, worried. Then he saw my work, patted me on the shoulder, and said it was time to go home. I wanted to see Ruby then too, but it would have compromised me to stay any longer.

I continued to reminisce about the past until I found myself standing in front of a giant bonfire with bards playing instruments. Several other people were dancing around the fire, completely relaxed. I hadn't seen anything like this in forever. Always in danger, always killing targets the Night Mother deems worthy. It can get pretty dark. I never just got to relax like this. Was I really going to bring Ruby into my world? She was such a lively person, and my world was dark. Did I really have a right to continue being with her like this, to bring her into a world full of pain, death, and darkness? I found myself looking down at the ground. She was probably having the time of her life and didn't even bother to come see me. Maybe I should just leave and let Ruby continue her beautiful life here in the light. Where I lived, there was none. I was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, not the Listener of the Light Brotherhood. Maybe I could change it. I could make it better. We're an order of assassins, but is that such a bad thing? The people we killed needed to be killed. I could change the targets we do kill, though. I'm sure the Night Mother will appreciate the fact that we're doing the world a service.

I started to turn around. I couldn't face Ruby, not yet. I needed to change the Dark Brotherhood into something she could be immersed into. If I really deserved to be with her, I needed to be able to see her smile. There were no smiles in the Dark Brotherhood, not unless you're sick and twisted (like Cicero). The people who end up in the Brotherhood are there because of how they were introduced to the sick world as they see it. I was born into it, like my father was. But the Nords, the Bretons, the Orcs…everyone who's in the Brotherhood had at one point in time, been introduced to the world in its sickest moments. Ruby was nothing like my friends in the Brotherhood, and that's probably what I love about her. A bit of a redeeming factor that I can live in the light. If I wasn't the Listener, I could do that. But…I have a destiny to serve the Night Mother, to live in that darkness my whole life. Ruby shouldn't have to be thrown into that with me. Not unless I can change it for the better.

"Are you Maleek?" Some girl said to me. She sounded like she was right behind me, which made me jump and spin around. I found myself preparing my hidden blade hidden up my right sleeve. When I spun around, I found a High Elf that was just a little younger than me standing within striking range of my knives. She had sharp yellow hair that was done into two twin pigtails that stuck straight up behind her head. She looked non-threatening, so I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Maleek. Didn't I see you at the book signing earlier today, in the morning? Yeah…you were the first one in line." Yup, I remembered her. She was the reason I was stuck in that line all day long. She was the first one that wanted my autograph. What was she doing out here so late. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's probably two in the morning."

She smiled up at me, crossing her arms. "Today is a celebration for all bards, the Burning of King Olaf festival. I don't have to go to bed yet." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Ariel. I'm the daughter of Viarmo, the headmaster here." I took her hand in a handshake. When we shook hands, she smiled even deeper. If Ariel was a bard, and the daughter of the headmaster, she had to know Ruby. Maybe she could tell me where Ruby was. "So, where's Ruby?" She asked me.

"Wait…what?" I stuttered out. She stole my question.

Ariel looked confused now, and maybe a little worried. "Ruby, your girlfriend. She left in the afternoon to go hang out with you." She stood there for a second, scanning my eyes. "She…you didn't see her, did you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was coming _here_ to see her. I thought maybe she didn't know I was here."

Ariel shook her head to that. "Nope, I told her." She scratched her head in confusion. "If you didn't see Ruby, then something might have happened to her."

Knowing Ruby, nothing could have happened to her. She was a Blade, one hell of a fighter, and she'd at least scream and draw everyone's attention if something _did_ happen to her. There was no way something could have happened to her without everyone knowing. So, I shook my head. "I doubt it. Ruby is a lot of things, but weak is not one of them."

"I saw Ruby." A Redguard boy said as he walked up. He was dressed like an Alik'r but he was around the age of Ariel, who looked like she was twelve or something. She was still as tall as me, she just looked younger. The boy looked a little shorter than me, like a thirteen year-old boy. I'm fifteen so I'm just a little taller and better built than these younger teens.

Ariel turned to face the Redguard. "Jessie? You saw Ruby?" She scanned her eyes across Jessie's body. "And what happened to you? It looked like you were mauled by a bear or something." As I got a closer look, I could see that Jessie had been beaten up pretty badly. It looked like he had been left for dead. My stomach started to turn. I did not like where this was going. This was exactly the type of dark place I lived in. I see this boy running up, saying he's seen Ruby, he's beaten up badly, and my thoughts turn south. I didn't like thinking like this. Maybe she beat him up in a sparring match? I don't know.

Jessie nodded as he walked up. "Yeah, Ruby. I wanted to ask her about her crystal alter so I ran outside to catch her before she made it to her boyfriend." He looked over at me. "You, right?" I nodded in return. "You're an assassin, right?" I nodded again. "Good." He looked over at Ariel. "Some Redguards…I think they were Alik'r slavers knocked Ruby out and started carrying her away. I managed to follow them down to the stables. One of the slavers spotted me and tried to kill me. To get away, I ran up the mountain range and jumped down the mountain. I got away, but I rolled for a while. I think my arm is broken." He said as he pulled his hugged arm closer to him.

Slavers! I had forgotten about them. We had a bit of a run-in with them back during our adventure with Anyanava. I had found out that Ruby had been a slave at that time. Her captor had escaped and I was forced to watch as he sailed away. I should have guessed this would happen. So, they managed to capture Ruby while I was in town. They used _me_ to get to _her_! This was exactly the type of stuff I was hoping to keep Ruby away from. And I brought it right to her. I was so angry with myself that I couldn't wait here for another second. I had to go find her, free her, and kill everyone that's even touched her. I might sound like a Yandere right now, but I didn't care! My girlfriend was in danger and I was needed.

So, I turned around and started racing away. I was stopped by Ariel, who grabbed my arm. "Wait!" She called out. "Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder, pulling my arm back. "To find my girlfriend! Weren't you listening? She was stolen by slavers! If you've read about her past, you would know that she was a slave for most of her life. I need to go save her."

Ariel nodded. "I understand, Maleek, I really do. But do you know where they went?"

I sighed as I turned to face Ariel. "I'm guessing to Hammerfell. Not sure how someone would go about getting there but…"

Jessie stepped up, still hugging his arm. "I do! I'm from Hammerfell. I know the region, I know the major cities, major trading routes. I'll be your guide!"

I started to protest him, but I found my mind blanking. I really didn't know much about Hammerfell and having him there would be helpful. "But your arm…" I started.

Ariel stepped up to him, running her hands over his arm. Her hands started glowing with white magicka. "I know healing magic, I can heal his arm." She replied. "I should come too. I know all sorts of magic, including past viewing." She said, holding up a palm-sized diamond. "This was Ruby's diamond. It has her energy signature on it. I'm sure I can use it to find her."

I looked at the two of them. I didn't want them getting in the way, and I didn't want to expose them to the world I lived in, but I really needed their help. So, I nodded to them both. "Ok, you can come along."

I watched as the two of them started jumping up and down in joy, screaming at the chance to join me on a quest. That's when another human boy ran up to me, yelling, "I want to come too. I'm really good at writing and I can keep track of our story as we go along!"

I shrugged. "Ok, whatever." I tossed him my journal. "Congrats, you're our new scribe." Jeez, this was probably the worst idea I've ever had, but I really did need all the help, excluding the scribe. I could do that myself but I had a feeling that he was here for a reason. He probably had a major part to play in the events to come. I just hope we find Ruby quickly so that she doesn't suffer.

I turned to face Jessie. "Ok, Jess. So, where should we begin?"

He waved to me to follow him. "We'll need a carriage and at least one horse to pull us. Think we can rent one?"

Heck, I could kill the owner and take his stuff. If Asger knew about this, he would dispatch his entire military might to bring her back. That sparked an idea in my head. "Ruby is the official High Princess of Skyrim right now…and some Alik'r just stole her. This could mean war if I told Asger."

The three of them looked at each other and then at me. Ariel shrugged. "So…what's the plan?"

I looked over at the Nord. "You, scribe! Take a letter."

…

[Ruby]

My eyes felt heavy as I began opening them. Immediately, I felt the cold wind on my fur. It was colder than normal, and it was dark. So…I had been out cold all day? Just how far away were we? My arms were bound behind my back, and my legs tied together as well. My wrists were clamped with slave bracelets. That meant I couldn't use any magicka, not even with my crystals. Slave bracelets were actually made from a crystal/metal fusion: copper and malachite. The copper ran the energy of malachite into my aura and cancelled out my magicka so that I couldn't use it. And I couldn't take off the bracelets without the key, not unless I wanted to chop off both arms. They used to give out only one bracelet in the old days so that they could use more, but then someone actually cut off their one arm and got away. After that, we had one on each arm. Whoever wanted to risk both hands was more than welcome to run off, I guess.

I was surrounded by other slaves. I wasn't even in a cart anymore. I was in a desert. Somehow, I felt right at home. Probably because the Khajiit live in a desert much like this one. So, my arms were tied, my legs were tied. Heck, I knew I wasn't going to be walking away from here. But, that didn't mean I was just going to give up and let them do what they wanted to me again. I'm a new person, not some toy they passed around when they wanted me.

"Rangier, we have her." One of the Alik'r standing in front of me said.

I lifted up my eyes to see the scarred Redguard who killed my parents. He crossed his arms, scanning my body. He smiled as he bent down, grabbing me by my chin and pulling me up. "Well, well. I told you we'd get you back." He pushed me down, turning to face the Alik'r slaver. "So, did she give you any trouble?"

"None at all. We knocked her out, wrapped her up in a bag, and carried her out the town. The guards didn't even notice." He replied.

Rangier nodded, happy. "Good. I think we need to break her in, get her used to being a slave again." He grabbed me by my arms, hauling me up. He squeezed my arm so tightly that I thought I was going to cry. He lifted me up in the air until he could see me eye-to-eye. "Be a good girl and we won't need to hurt you…much." He slammed me on the ground, placing his boot on top of my head. He pushed down on my head until I felt like it was going to explode. I tried to cry out in pain, but they had shoved an old sock into my mouth and tied it shut so that I couldn't bite anyone or scream for help. He pushed down just a little harder, my face full of sand. "Ok, furball. You've had a taste of freedom, but I will remind you that your kind is nothing more than property." He took his boot off my head.

Next thing I know, his hand's clamping down around my neck. He lifted me out of the sand, spinning me around to look me into the eye again. I barely opened my eyes to look at him. I've seen his face enough in my lifetime. So, I closed my eyes. "Look at me, furball." He said. When I didn't I felt his arm squeeze down on my throat. "Look at me." When the pressure became had enough to kill me, I squeezed open my eyes and glanced at him. He nodded his head in approval. "Good girl. Now, just keep taking orders like this and you won't have to eat sand. Got it?"

I glared at him as strongly as I could. Did he really think he was going to get away with this? Someone would eventually know that I was missing. But…did anyone know where I would have ended up? I doubt it. I glanced around the area. Perhaps I could get away? All I could see was sand, sand, and more sand. How long did the sand go on for? I really didn't know.

Rangier laughed and shook me by my throat. "Yes, take a good look around, furball. Miles and miles of desert. Unless you know where you're going, you'll only end up lost and dead in the sand." He turned my face to look at him. "Do you understand that? You want to live…you will stay here and be nice. I'm sure you're thinking that someone will come and save you. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But I do know this. If you try to run, I will kill your friends. All your little friends in that bard college. That High Elf, the Nord. Not to mention your Argonian boyfriend, that Dunmer witch too, and everyone else mentioned in your book. Don't think I can?" He asked me, pulling me close to him. "Do you want to try me?"

I found myself shaking my head. I really didn't want to find out. Sure, I bet they couldn't take anyone like Lydia or Maleek, but I had friends that weren't fighters. Pantu and Zaliika were on that list. Ariel and Samantha as well. So, if I tried to get away…they were going to be attacked. And since no one knew where I was, or if I was even gone, or even who might have taken me…no one would expect a bunch of Redguards at the bards college. And my friends didn't deserve to be killed because I wanted to get away. No, I had to wait this out. Someone will find me eventually.

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_And that concludes the second chapter. Things will really start becoming hectic and chaotic soon enough. The story has only just begun. I think I'm going to enjoy this part of the series after all._


	3. Bad Apple

**Cearbhail**:

___And here's chapter 3. It gets pretty hmm...dark up ahead. But it's the reality of what Ruby has/had to deal with when she was with them. This was every day life for her for almost 10 years. Oh, and ... The following is a fan-based parody. Bad Apple by Touhou is an awesome song and not owned by me. Seriously, you should go look it up after this if you don't know it yet. So, enjoy that. and once again, enjoy this parody as much as you enjoy the song._.

* * *

[Lydia]

_Lydia,_

_This is Maleek. I have some bad news. Ruby has been taken by her old Redguard slavers. We don't know exactly where she's been taken too, but we think they've taken her to Hammerfell. I'm gathering up the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild so that we can comb all of Tamriel to find her. I'm writing to you so that you can send some Imperial Legionnaires or some Stormcloaks out to find her. If you need a good reason, just remember she's not only your daughter but the official Princess of Skyrim. You could even legally declare war on Hammerfell. I guess tactically, it would be good to take it away from the Aldmeri Dominion while we can. While I'm here, should I coordinate a revolution so freeing Hammerfell would be easier?_

_Also, congrats on being pregnant. I'm guessing Cecilie is in there and not some other person. Oh, and I moved the Dark Brotherhood to Dawnstar, so if you ever feel like visiting, the passcode for the door is Innocence, my brother. Well, got to go. Got to find Ruby before she gets hurt. Oh, and there's a trap door right outside the Khajiit Caravan outside Dawnstar. Just behind a giant pile of rocks. You really can't miss it. But don't forget to push the stone hidden underneath some moss. Otherwise, you'll be impaled by several poisoned spears. You won't imagine the cleanup I have to do on the stupid wanderers who think I store skooma down here._

_Maleek, Shadowscale._

_P.S. Lisa is the Dark Brotherhood agent I sent with this letter. She's new and hasn't had a decent life, and she really depresses me. Do what you do best and throw her into Asger's lap so that he can show her just how awesome life truly is. Otherwise, she might slit her wrists, and I don't want that. She's a bit of a BAD APPLE. So, yeah…enjoy having her around._

_…_

The College of Winterhold mages was kind enough to let us live inside the Arch Mage's chamber while the new longhouse palace was being built. We normally held regular court inside the massive chamber in the main tower, where the Eye of Magnus used to sit before it was taken away by Psijic monks. The town of Winterhold was a massive gaggle right now. We had builders moving into town so that the town could be refashioned into a capital-worthy city again. And since Asger was moving the royal palace to here, new business-inspired people were moving into the town to seek their new fortunes. Their shops were being built as well as the palace. More than that, the mages were helping out too. They were using magic to stall weather conditions, light up the sky during the night so that the builders could work in shifts to build the palace as quickly as they could. Right now, it was halfway constructed. The entire town was pretty much up and running now. The College looked so good in the eyes of the locals because of how useful they had been in building the town.

With Farengar running the College, things seemed more organized and seamless. He really brought the mages together to a college atmosphere. The bridge leading to the college was refashioned into a wider bridge with safety rails along the sides. Underneath was a constant updraft spell ran by charged crystals. If anyone did fall, they'd just be slowed down and then pushed back up to the bridge. People jumped off just for the fun of flying back up unharmed. After spending an entire day consulting Ruby and her crystal resonance, Farengar quickly found ways to use crystals to help normal functions. He updraft spell was but one of many new discoveries.

The note in my hand was given to me by an Imperial teenager wearing what I assumed to be Dark Brotherhood leather armor. I looked down at the teenage Imperial girl dressed in black leather armor. This had to be Lisa then. If I recall, Maleek used to dress in similar armor, only this looked less scaly and more streamlined. Maleek dressed in shadowscale armor, so this must be…Dark Brotherhood armor. Ok, that makes sense.

I looked down at the note she had just given to me, and then back up to her. "So, you're Lisa, then?" She just looked at me without blinking. I showed her the note, saying, "Here, read this last part. Maleek wants me to show you how good life is. Is it true? Are you upset? Did you have a bad life and blame others for it? Do you wish to die and/or kill others because of it?"

She looked down at the note and then back up at me. She blinked and then started to turn around. "I'll return to the Sanctuary now." She mumbled to me.

I sighed as I looked over at Asger. He broke out into a smile and pulled out his lute. With a shrug of my shoulder, he stood up from his bench and walked up to Lisa. He cleared his throat and started singing. "Ever on and on, you continue circling with nothing but your hate in your carousel of agony." Lisa paused and turned to face Asger as he continued walking up to her, singing in a deep rough voice. "Until you forget who you are and your heart starts vanishing."

I watched as Lisa crossed her arms, furrowing her brows and taking a defensive stance. "You don't know anything about me."

"You're slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but your pain and your paralyzing agony to find out who you are, what you want, uncertainty enveloping your mind until you can't break free." Asger continued to sing as if Lisa hadn't even challenged him. "Well, maybe that's a dream; maybe nothing there is real, so it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So, I'll sing a little song, to get you in your mind. Perhaps I can then bring you from your mental bind."

She started growling at him. "You think it would be that easy? You just sing a little song and suddenly you change my perspective on life? You think your song can replace the horrors I had to live through, the trauma my parents put me through, the murders committed in front of me? Why don't you just tell me how great your life was and then I can tell you to go to hell!" She screamed to Asger.

"You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that you would care, and your heart would never know that you can make a different move; you can always turn back. And then everything would change and your past would fade to black." Asger replied.

"My past would fade to black?" She echoed to Asger. "Could it ever be so easy? Will that tomorrow ever come; would I make it through the night?" She started singing to Asger to the beat of his lute. "Would ever be a place where my heart returns to white? Am I hurting, am I sad; should I stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?" She walked up to him, reaching out for a hug.

Asger stepped closer to her. "Can you take another step? I've done everything I can."

I rolled my eyes. "All these speeches that I see, I will never understand." I mumbled to myself.

Lisa stumbled to step up to Asger, who had his arms out wide, waiting for her to return his hug. She barely moved from her spot as silence fall all around us. "If I find a way to change, if I step into the light…then I'll never be the same and my heart will turn to white." She shook her head. "If I make another move, if I take another step; then it all will fall apart, there'll be nothing of me left." She took a step back from Asger.

Asger shook his head. "If you're crying in the wind, if you're dying in the night. You can always find a way, your heart can return to white."

She fell to her knees, tears rolling out of her eyes. She snapped her eyes shut, falling to her elbows as she openly cried in front of us. "Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I had forgotten how to see; I'd forgotten that I can."

"Are you ready?" Asger asked her as he bent down to take her hand.

She shook her head. "If I open up these eyes, there will be no more turning back."

Asger took her hand, pulling her up. "You should throw the past away and just let it fade to black." Lisa collapsed into his arms, hugging him close.

I watched as the two of them stood like that for a few seconds before I started clapping my hands loudly to get their attention. "Ok, three second 'he's my husband' rule being engaged. Either break it apart, or take it outside where I don't have to watch." The two of them seemed to stand there and ignore me. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm Lydia…" I screamed to them. "Why does everyone ignore me?" I mumbled to myself as I sat back down in my seat. I felt a slight kick in my stomach, making me look down at my belly. "Sorry, I'll try to keep it down so you can rest."

Aela walked into the room, glancing at Asger and Lisa, smiling. "I can scent death on her. Her aura tastes so black and gray." She turned to look at me. "I am to guess that Maleek sent her here to become cured of I-had-a-bad-life-otopsis?"

I nodded. "Exactly what happened. And now they won't stop hugging."

Aela shrugged. "The quickest way from that illness is a good hug." She said as she sat down next to me. She closed her eyes as she leaned against me, cooing to herself. "Oh Jacob…you can hug me all over the place." She rubbed up against my arm, squealing to herself.

I pushed her away from me, saying, "Go do that in your own room."

She stood up, nodding. "I think I will." She turned around, grabbed a cupcake that Berner baked and walked off to her room. I shook my head as she exited the room. I threw my head back in exhaustion. Man…I've been here for two months and I'm already going crazy. I needed to get out. I needed to do something. I looked down at the note Lisa gave me. I remember reading that Ruby was in trouble and that Maleek wanted me to dispatch the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks to go find her. I would do more than that. I would lead the Blades into the heart of Tamriel and fetch her back myself. Then, I looked down at my belly. Did I really feel like running around Tamriel with this alien growing in my stomach? For Ruby…I really should want to, but I really don't.

So, instead I turned to look at some Imperial Legionaries. "Prepare the royal carriage." I said to them. "And call M'aiq. I need someone to direct the horses while I lounge in my royal hot tub."

The guards saluted me. "Right away, ma'am." One of them said as he turned around and ran out of the room.

I turned to face Asger. "Hey, Asger." When he turned to face me, I waved the letter around. "Maleek sent me this letter. He told me that Ruby's been kidnapped by her old slavers and he believes she may have ended up in Hammerfell. He wants us to help him track down and find Ruby before something bad happens to her."

Asger frowned. "Lydia…I know I don't say this often, but…the chance that something's _not_ happened to her by now is impossible, and you know that." He pulled Lisa away from her hug, but she started clinging to his side, crying silently into his robe. "We know Ruby's past, even though we've never openly spoken about it. We both know what happens to Khajiit slaves. Ruby's no different." He shook his head. "But the real issue is finding her and bringing her back so that it doesn't continue for a second longer." He clenched his fist. "They stole our daughter…and we know what they're doing to her right now…" Flames started enveloping his fists. "That is unforgiveable. BERNER!" He screamed.

Berner came running into the room, dressed in a pink frilly apron. "Yes, High King."

"I'm going to need a cupcake…_to go_." He said menacingly, almost growling it out. Asger squinted his eyes. "because this is war."

…

[Maleek]

"So, what was it like when you punched Odahviing in the face to protect Ruby? Did it hurt, or were you so concerned with love that you didn't care what happened to you?" Ariel asked me, sliding over her seat on the carriage to be next to me.

I exhaled for a few seconds. She just wouldn't give me a break. "If I didn't do _something_, Ruby would have been burnt by Odahviing's fire. And since I have a really strong right hook, I thought I'd just smash him in the beak. It worked. It tossed him across the room and away from Ruby." I turned to look at Ariel. "Why do you keep asking these questions?"

Ariel beamed at me…and it made me feel just as uncomfortable as it did being around Ruby when I first met her. Oh no…don't tell me _she_ likes me too. Damn my overly attractive face. Ariel slid up to me, smiling. "I just wish a boy would do that for me." She cried to me. Then she leaned away from me. "Too bad you're already taken. Ruby's lucky to have you." She mumbled, crossing her arms. I let my breath escape. Good, she wasn't going to try something then. She started hugging herself, twisting in her seat. "But I bet I'll meet him on this trip. Just imagine the poetic epic I would write for the two of us. A story of love, adventure, blissful joyous interaction." Her unusually golden face started turning orange. I could see steam rolling out her ears as she started drooling. Was…was she thinking perverted thoughts? Jeez, Ruby. What kind of friends were you making in this guild?

I looked away from her over to her two friends: Jessie and …um…the other guy. Jessie looked excited to be outside Solitude, but not as excited as the other kid. He sat in his seat, arms crossed, glancing out the window at the mountain ranges beyond us. "I never thought I'd go back to Hammerfell. My parents shipped me to Solitude to the Bards College because the Aldmeri Dominion hadn't invaded yet…and because there wasn't a deadly civil war about to destroy our culture."

I found myself holding a chuckle. "Yeah, because that's _not_ Skyrim." I said sarcastically.

Jessie turned to look at me, his eyes confused. "It's not. Your civil war is over; you kicked the Dominion out of your country. I had to leave my town because the Alik'r were causing so many problems that were making the Dominion take a stronger hold on our liberties. Daily roadblocks and security check points. Daily pat-downs, even the children like myself. If I had a dagger, I could be executed on the spot and no one would bat an eye. My mom sent me to Skyrim under the threat of death. Last letter I received, the Dominion is in full war with Alik'r Banditos. They're fighting for our freedom. They are our Stormcloaks."

I took a better look at Jessie. He looked ready for a fight. I started scanning his body. He didn't have a normal body of a child, or a teen. He looked built; he had scars around his arms. His hands were calloused and worn, like what you'd see from a sword fighter. I could even see a light scar on his lip. I found myself smiling. "Your parents were with the Alik'r Banditos, weren't they?"

Jessie looked away for a second. "I was too." He mumbled.

That drew surprised gasps from both the Nord boy and Ariel. The Nord boy almost jumped out of his seat. "You were an Alik'r rebel, Jessie?"

Ariel's mouth stayed gaped open for a few seconds before she turned her attention to the window. Whatever she was thinking, she was keeping it to herself.

Jessie turned to the Nord boy. "Not fully, Sam. I was still a child, but I trained with my mother and I helped with transporting goods. No one ever suspects a child of being a medicine transporter. When the Dominion came to our town, Mom sent me away because she wanted to keep me safe. The Dominion doesn't care if you're a child. An enemy is an enemy." He looked up at me. "That letter we sent to High Queen Lydia. Do you think she'll send an army to help us take back Hammerfell?"

I nodded. "If there is anything I know about Lydia, it's that she'll do anything if it will keep her busy. She hates sitting in a chair for too long, even if she's three months pregnant."

Ariel looked from Jessie to me, and then back to Jessie. She smiled, slid over to Jessie, grabbed the other kid by his arm, and threw him to her previous seat. "Wow, you were with the Alik'r? That's so cool." She cooed to him. I rolled my eyes. Oh…she's one of those.

Jessie looked at me uncertainly. The way he cringed back, I think I knew what was going on in his head. I would know, because it's how I reacted to Ruby when I first met her. Ha…good luck, Jessie. This journey won't get any easier from here. The journey will only get harder, that among other things I'm sure.

I looked back at the boy. "So, your name is Sam?"

He nodded. "Yup." He smiled. He stuck out his hand, saying, "Pleased to meet you, Maleek."

I shook his hand, nodding. "Yeah, sure." I took a good look at him. He wasn't dressed like a normal child. He had on very impoverished clothes, very formal clothes. His hair looked well-groomed. "You're from a royal family, aren't you?"

Sam smiled. "Kinda." He said back. "I used to be an orphan. But…Pantea Ateia wanted to have a child to raise. So, she came by the orphanage and inspected us…kinda like we were cattle. But she chose me because I had a certain spirit the other kids didn't seem to have, I guess." He shrugged. "That's it, really. I'm not royal; I'm not even a Nord. I'm born Imperial."

There was something different, not weird, but different about this boy. I knew about Pantea Ateia. She was one of the most famous and richest of bards around the world. If she chose Sam because of some spirit, it had to be for a good reason. And my gut was telling me there was more to this kid than he was letting on. Just like with Jessie, who happened to be a former Alik'r in training. And Ariel was the daughter of the current Grandmaster of the Bards College. I bet she was more than met the eye too. I just happened to meet some dangerous people, and I know at least Jessie has the capability to be one. The other two, I'm unsure of. But it would seem that destiny is driving us forward, and it looks like I'll be their teacher. They will learn how to live, how to survive, just by being with me. Hopefully they learn and survive. I'd hate to drag bodies back with me.

…

[Ruby]

"Hey, fur-licker! Bring me a pint of beer." Kim called from his barstool.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. I visualized myself back in my room at the Bards College, not in this hellhole. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the bar. I looked down, still dressed in a black and white frilly maid dress. Ok…that I didn't mind so much. It did make me look cute. But…that was also a problem. I looked cute. And well…certain clientele enjoyed that sort of thing. I learned to shut my mind down during those moments. I wasn't allowed to fight them, because my friends would be hurt because of it. So, I had to do what I could to survive, and do what I could to help my friends survive.

I stood in front of a fully stocked bar. I worked as the barmaid during the afternoons. In the evening times, I was taken back to the same filthy cage I grew up in. It still smelled like semen and blood. Yuck…it makes me sick to my stomach to go in there every night. Too bad I couldn't leave. If I did, my friends would suffer. That's what it all came down to. I would have to suffer so that my friends would survive. I could do that. I could live for that purpose. Perhaps I should just kill myself? No, I bet they'd still kill my friends regardless of it.

"Hey, dick-licker!" Kim screamed to me. "Another pint!"

I released my breath and walked over to the giant keg of beer. I poured him a new pint and gracefully glided up to him. I had to act cute at all moments while I worked here. Otherwise, it resulted to an hour in the dark cellar. I have night vision…I know what's waiting for me down there. I'd rather act cute. When I came up to his table, I spun myself around, dipping down and sliding the pint into his waiting hand. "There you are, sir. May I help you with anything else?"

He pinched my butt, pulled me up to him, and I shut my mind down. I don't really recall what happened to me after that, but I found myself standing behind the counter again, wiping it down with a damp cloth in small slow circles. When my mind snapped on, I refused to do an inventory check of my body. I'd rather not know what happened to me. I'm sure I'd find out sooner or later. Luckily, Rangier's boys were forced to cover themselves. They wouldn't risk me giving birth to some half-human hybrid. Nope, but I was expected to 'breed' with another Khajiit soon. So…this is my life now.

I continued to watch the countertop for a few minutes while I wiped it down with the damp cloth over and over again. I still refused to think. I blinked my eyes, perking my ears up. What was I doing? I was turning into a slave again. I stopped my hand, gripping the cloth as tightly as I could. Blood started soaking the cloth as my talons extended into my hands. How long was I going to take this sitting down? I looked down at my wrist. The slaver bracelets shimmered with enchantments I couldn't break. If only I had some malachite, I could do something. Ok, so that's my plan. Grab some malachite, kill Rangier, kill everyone else in this camp, and go home. But…I looked around. There wasn't any malachite around. All I had was a small amethyst earring in my ear. Wait…amethyst. I could…what could I do with that?

Time came to a stop. A purple sheen covered the room and tiny round bubbles of magic drifted up from the floor. What was going on? A flash of light appeared in front of me and when it faded, I could see Amethy standing in front of me. She was in her usual shy stance, covering her mouth with her purple fan. "Oh, Lady Ruby." She bowed to me. She ran her eyes over my body. "That's a cute dress, mistress."

I nodded to her. "Amethy!" I cried to her. "I've been kidnapped. Warn someone!"

She nodded to me. "The High Queen is already aware and has a bard contact me. It is a good thing you allowed other people to enter your bag, otherwise I would have never known." Her eyes started glowing. "I have your current location. Stay put and we'll be there within a few days to fetch you back."

My heart came to a stop. Yes! I was pretty much free from this nightmare already! "Thank you, Amethy! You have no idea how much this means to me."

She nodded to me. "The High Queen is commencing an entire war effort into taking Hammerfell just to get you back." She nodded to me. "I cannot hold this spell any longer, mistress. You can punish me later." She snickered before disappearing into a light.

When the light faded, Kim screamed to me. "Hey, dick-licker. I want-I want…_hic_…BEER!"

I smiled as I poured him another pint. Yes, I was so out of here. I could bear anything for a few days. What could they do to me that I couldn't recover from? I danced the pint over to Kim, placing it in his hands. Sure, I wanted to slam it in his face and kick him in his balls, but I could wait a little longer before I do that. I would soon get my revenge.

"Hey, furball." Rangier said as he entered the bar. He glared at me, gesturing me to come with him. "Come on. Someone's bought you."

What?

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_Uh no. Who bought Ruby? What do they want with her? Do I even know that yet? Yes! Oh no!  
_


	4. Ruby's new master

**Cearbhail**:

___And here's chapter four. We finally find out who bought Ruby, and we get to see a little of what Maleek is like when he's trying to keep the others out of trouble. Honestly, I don't have much to say about this chapter. It was really quick for me, and is pretty simple and short. Enjoy it._

* * *

[Maleek]

_Journey log #1,_

_A whole day has passed since we began our journey to find our friend Ruby. Maleek has kept us together up until now, keeping his face strong so that we don't worry. Ariel is also worried but she won't show us her true face. She hides it well by smiling and humming to herself while she kicks to the beat playing in her head. I've been trying to just sit here quietly while Maleek talks to Jessie about Hammerfell affairs and customs. Jessie seems to know where Ruby might have ended up. A dry arid desert called the 'badlands'. I recall a badlands being mentioned in my old tomes, but they were about some ruin in Elsweyr near Rimmen. I'm guessing the badlands in Hammerfell are just as bad and probably just as dry._

_The journey so far: We wrote a letter to High Queen of Skyrim requesting her aid and then Maleek 'paid' for a carriage rider to take us all the way to Dragonstar, which is right inside of Hammerfell. From there we're going to find another town called Skaven. It is around that area where we're going to start looking for Ruby. But so far, we've only made it to Dragonstar and are crashing in an inn tonight. Maleek doesn't even want us to leave the room. He left for a few minutes to grab us some food, but if you know anything about Ariel, Jessie, and me…do you really think we're just going to stay in our rooms all night long?_

_Samuel,_

_Scribe._

_…_

The town of Dragonstar seemed lively at night. The sun had fallen hours ago and I knew that places like this only turned as dark as the night. I didn't want the other teens out running around because if some shady characters who hate bothersome kids running around got angry with us, we'd be looking at unexpected trouble. No, I only wanted some food and maybe some mead to take back to our room. You know, I figure, what the oblivion. We may be kids, but we're already on a life-or-death mission. I feel that if we're going to put our lives at risk, we should at least be able to enjoy ourselves while we do so. I wish I could have let the other kids run around and experience the night life, but I get the feeling Hammerfell is not the right place to just let them run around. Maybe in the port towns, but not in the desert like this.

I scanned the town's marketplace. Most of the shops were closing up, at least the market stalls were. Fruit sellers were covering up their produce with a sheet of cloth and leaving. They didn't even bother to take their merchandise with them, or their money. I could actually see a bucket filled with septims and it was just sitting there. Other market stalls seemed just as open to theft. Huh…maybe this town wasn't so bad after all. If the shop owners were this open about their trade, it couldn't be so bad around here. Too bad I didn't want to ruin their trust by stealing. I didn't want any trouble here, and I'm no thief. Ruby probably wouldn't think a second thought about stealing our food for the night, and maybe some of the septims for tomorrow, but I have some sense of honor when it comes to acquiring stuff. If I take it, it's off a dead body.

I know one place that would still be open; the pub. I could get some decent food and bring it back with me. I'd make it up to the other kids later. Before I took them back to the college, maybe I'd show them around Skyrim or something. You know, let them have a small adventure or something. Ha! As if this wasn't enough adventure for all of us.

I quietly opened the door to the pub open, blinking in surprise what I saw happening before my eyes. There was a giant crowd surrounding a card table. There was a giant pile of chips gathering on one person's side, and I could see the pissed off glares at this one person. And who was this one person? Ariel. She sat in her chair, laughing like she owned the bar as she laid her next hand onto the table. "Two High Kings, a Bard, and three Princesses. I think I win this pot." She said, grabbing the giant accumulated pile of chips, sliding it over to her. "Wow, you guys can't even play Skyrim Poker?" She laughed out loud as she started shuffling her next hand.

I scanned everyone. I could see some people thumbing their dagger sheaths. Ok, Maleek. This might very well lead to a barroom brawl. I let a small breath escape my lungs as I glided up to her, while smacking my feet heavily on the ground, making everyone look at me. I thumbed my own obvious katana and glanced around. The other bar customers turned their attention back to their tables. It was at times like this that I wanted a wide Bosmer cowboy hat to wear, with a toothpick in my mouth. It would make me feel a little more intimidating. As it was, my Shadowscale armor should be enough to make people avoid my gaze. Hammerfell mercenaries knew all about shadowscales, and we're not _that_ extinct. My black scaly armor should at least remind people of what I am. So, it was easier for me to walk up to Ariel and cross my arms.

"I told you to stay in the room." I growled lightly to her. I did it for show, so that everyone knew that she was with me. If they messed with her, they were officially messing with me. I glanced around the table, mostly at the people I saw readying their weapons earlier. "I told you it's dangerous to be alone. I would hate it if something happened to you guys while under _my_ care." I glanced around again. "You folks have a problem here?"

They averted their eyes away from me. Ariel flashed her teeth to me in a way that reminded me of Ruby. It was a very energetic smile that stretched from ear-to-ear. "Sorry, Maleek. I just wanted to see the town. Samuel told us that we should enjoy the night."

"Samuel?" I asked, leaning down on the table. "Where is he? And where is Jessie?"

Ariel's eyes widened as she started thinking. "Sam wanted to see the horse stable. He wanted to make sure we chose the best horse we could for tomorrow. Since we have to buy one for the rest of the journey. As for Jessie." She shrugged. "He didn't want to leave the room. He suggested we stay put like you said."

"That's because Jessie's from here and he knows better." I said to her before reaching out for her hand. "Now, leave the chips, and come help me get some food to take back."

She nodded, closing her mouth. She stood up gracefully and bowed to the other card players. "Thank you for letting me play. Next time, we should use actual money."

The older card players, and I mean really old men who had nothing better to do than sit in a pub all day, smiled to her and nodded their thanks. "It's not every day we have a fresh face join us at the card table." The oldest member said, and then glanced at me. "A shadowscale? I thought your kind died out in the war against the Dunmer."

I shook my head. "One still remains, and he trained me." I replied back. "And I won't be the last. I will train the next generation of shadowscales. We aren't dead yet." I replied to him, smiling. I stuck out my hand, nodding. "If you know of us, is it a good thing, or bad?"

He nodded to me, his eyes flashing in a knowing fashion. "Good. The Shadowscales might not be the friendliest of Argonian around, but they were helpful. And they hated the Dominion." He whispered the last part to me. He directed his eyes to the others around the bar. "My friends here don't like Altmer ever since the Dominion came to town. I suggest you leave as soon as you can. Not a threat or nothing." He said quickly to me. "Just don't want the Dominion to know you're in town. The only Argonians here are slaves, not mercenaries."

I nodded to him. "Thanks." I whispered back. "Actually, speaking of slaves." I picked my voice back up, looking around. "I'm only here because my Khajiit girlfriend was kidnapped by some Alik'r slavers. Any idea where Khajiit slaves end up?"

Everyone looked around at each other. The entire bar fell into a deep silence. One of them started standing up, another older Redguard with a few teeth missing. "How long has she been missing?"

"24 hours." I replied.

He sat back down, shaking his head. "Stros M'kai." He replied. "The catacombs. The Dominion doesn't care about slavery of Khajiits or Argonians, seeing as they are seen as lower beings anyway. If your friend was truly stolen by slavers, she would have ended up in Stros M'kai." He leaned onto his hands. "But Stros M'kai is a Dominion owned port. The catacombs are a sanctioned black market, mostly slavery, but also magical artifacts and weapons. Be careful down there." The old man said to me, nodding his head slowly. "Even a shadowscale will have trouble down there."

I felt a pit in my stomach tie up. Ruby was on Stros M'kai? Ok, then. I know where to go. I will burn all of Stros M'kai to the ground.

…

[Ruby]

"When the Dominion moved in, my organization was forced to move out of Stros M'kai ten years ago." Rangier said to me as he pulled me by my arm. "I had to move off of my beautiful island and wander the badlands with my bandits. We wandered around for weeks, barely finding food, money, clothing." He glared at me. "But then we found out that the black market doesn't need to be on one island. There are always someone willing to buy. And since slavery of beasts had become legal in the Alik'r desert, Khajiits became a commodity in the desert farmlands. They were beasts so they could hunt, they could raise and clean cattle efficiently. And since they lived in similar conditions in Elsweyr, they could survive the long hot summer days out in the farms." Rangier said to me as he pulled me along. "So my gang started finding and capturing Khajiits to sell on the black market. The problem was getting them back to Hammerfell to be sold. At first I thought Morrowind would be easier. Then I found out they don't want Khajiits anymore. They were even offended at the very idea of having Khajiits or Argonians as slaves." He shook his head.

I don't know why he was talking to me. Did he think I was listening? Did he somehow need to justify to me why he was using me like this? "You're a monster." I growled to him.

He didn't turn to face me. "It's just business." He looked back at me. "Well, until your boyfriend killed my men, it was. Now it's personal. You're lucky someone was willing to spend a high amount for you." He squeezed my arm tighter and it almost forced me to cry out in pain. My hand was throbbing. "You're lucky that after _one_ _day_…someone wanted to buy you. The spirited Khajiit cub that gave me a scar. Your new owner really wants to meet you." He growled at me. "I wish I could have had one more chance to punish you for killing my men."

"Jeez, like someone buying me is going to stop you from taking what you want." I mumbled to him.

He glanced back at me. His eyes were emotionless, dead inside. "The minute the 6,000 septims passed into my hand, I ceased any right to do anything to you. You are now her property. Any damage I do to you will ruin my credit." He continued pulling me through the sandy plains.

As he tugged me along his scattered camp on the outskirts of Taneth, a nearby port town that was destroyed by the Dominion a few years ago when the 'Banditos' secret base of operations was discovered by a few Dominion scouts. Part of me wondered what would happen to me now. It wasn't like I could run away. Wait…couldn't I? He was no longer my owner. He no longer had any right to me. Wait…he never had any right to me! I tried to pull my arm out of his hand, but it only led to my arm being clamped down harder.

Rangier looked down at me, his eyes sharp and focused. "Thinking that just because I'm no longer your owner that I won't kill your friends anymore?" He growled to me. "Think again. This is personal. Until you are no longer in my hand, my threat remains. And if my client returns to me with any problems concerning you, I will still kill all your friends."

My ears folded back and that brought a sneer from Rangier. He tugged me along. I couldn't escape even now. Dammit! I was hoping that I had a chance to get away. Well, hopefully my new 'master' was kinder than Rangier. And according to what I thought I heard, this person wanted me specifically. That was either a good thing…or a very, very bad thing.

"Here she is. Even in her little maid costume like you requested." Rangier said. He threw me forward. I kept my eyes looking at the sandy ground. I didn't want to meet the eyes of someone else. I just wanted to go back home. But…I'd have to see who it was sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now. I snapped my eyes up real quick to get a glance. It was a woman with red hair and a pale complexion. When I thought I saw what I thought I saw, I looked up at her again. My ears perked up, taking in what I was really taking in. Ysolda? What? She bought me. Um…I'm still not sure if this is good or bad. Sure she was nice, but…if she bought me, she could do anything she wanted to me. And I knew she had a cat fetish and often expressed wanting a daughter just like me. I guess it didn't matter. I could still get away from her. She was Lydia's friend after all.

Ysolda's eyes brimmed with excitement. "Ah…Ruby. Your dress is so cute!" She cried to me, pinching my ears. "Mind showing me a little dance?" She pulled out what looked like a similar dress only more revealing, puffy, and cosplay-ish. "Can you wear this while you dance?" Ah man…I think I just died inside.

…

[Lydia]

_Dear journal,_

_My royal hot tub carriage ride is the best invention I ever thought of (and had Farengar invent). I get to sit in nice hot bubbling water in a three foot deep pool while M'aiq directs the two horses pulling me down the road. The best part was that I had a bench in here if I got tired of being in the constant warm bubbling water (which I don't)._

_Oh well, that's not all that's going on. I have called General Tullius and sent him as a diplomat to Sentinel to settle an agreement with the Imperial Legion there. I have declared to Tullius of my intentions. I am going to free Ruby and execute the ones responsible for taking her. Asger is following behind me, somewhat. He's going to Dragonstar to begin his investigation there. I'm heading for Elinhir. From what I heard, the others are doing their own thing. If my forces are met with hostility, we will respond with hostility. I plan on helping Hammerfell fight for its freedom while we're here. They just lost their war with the Dominion and are fighting to take it back. If we help Hammerfell, it will take some of the attention off of Skyrim in the following days. That and we'll have gained another ally for our war in the future._

_Lydia…_

_…_

I closed my journal, sitting back in my seat. The ride was so nice that I didn't care that I was in the middle of the desert. I was in a nice covered carriage with the windows open. Nice cold dry hair was breezing into the massive pool, making this the best ride ever. My body was warm and the wind was keeping me cool. No way I'd overheat in here. It was so nice that I thought I might fall asleep. I looked down at my stomach. I sure hope this warm water wasn't a bother to Cecilie. I don't think it was so warm that she'd be cooking in there, but I wasn't sure about anything anymore. I didn't want to think that I was hurting her in any way.

I shrugged it off and pulled myself out of the bath for a few minutes. I try to limit myself to a few minutes in and a few minutes out. That way I don't get too warm or pruned. Ever try fighting with a sword with soft, wet, pruned hands and fingers? No? Well, it sucks. It hurts, the fingers are sensitive, and the sword is loose in your grip. I opened up the window slit to M'aiq in the front seat. "Are we there yet?"

M'aiq looked back at me. He smiled. "Not yet, spoiled demanding Nord woman." He sang back to me. He turned back to the horses. "M'aiq has never been in Hammerfell. He does not know the way, High Queen." He replied to me. "But he can smell food. Cannot be much longer."

He was silenced as an arrow landed inches away from his face. The arrow head flew through the wood, splitting the wood in front of my eyes, coming to a stop just one inch away from my left eye. I fell into my hot tub pool, hyperventilating. That was so…startling. Not scary. You face down a few dragons and things are hardly scary anymore, but it was surprising. I almost died. And Cecilie would have died too. No! I refuse to let anything happen to my daughter.

I grabbed my bathrobe and walked out of the pool, opening the back door. I hopped off the carriage and started looking around. I didn't see anyone. But the horses had come to a stop. There had to be a reason. And well…that arrow didn't just come out nowhere. "Hey!" I screamed to the air. "You do not just shoot an arrow at a pregnant woman and remain hidden in the rocky wasteland!" I screamed all around me. "Show your faces or I will start shooting Snowballs all over this place until it is nothing more than an extension of Skyrim."

I watched as Redguards started poking up from the rocks around us. They looked like Alik'r. There were about 20 or so of them, and they were all armed. "You will give us everything you have." The leader, a woman who looked as tough as Mjoll with dreadlocks so wild that she looked like a Predator, said patiently to me. "You have come to the wrong town, Nord." She spat the word at me, actually spitting when she said it. "This is Banditos territory. You'll find that your kind isn't welcome here. Go home where you belong."

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen." I replied. "Some Alik'r people stole my daughter and I want her back."

She looked at me for a few seconds and then to my escort. "Just turn around and I won't kill you." She replied to me.

I brought my palms up. They started glowing with magicka. That's right, I'm still a mage. "You want to fight me, bitch?"

"Oh, you did not just call me that." She screamed to me in a high-pitched wail. She walked up to me, waving her hand around while she addressed me. "You skanky fat white bitch coming in here dressed in a bikini and a bath towel, invading our land and telling us what to do." She shook her head. "Now, you only have one more chance. Either you leave, or my gang will tear you up."

I stepped up to her. With a snap of my fingers, Conjuration portals opened up all around me. My Aedric armor appeared on my body, my Aedric sword in my hands. I had it already pressed up to her throat. "What did you say?"

She didn't look threatened by me. "You can use magicka?" She whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Her eyes turned from hard to worried. "Can…can you help us?" She gently knocked the tip of my sword away from me. "My people can't survive for much longer. The Dominion is just too strong for us."

My eyebrows perked up. "The Dominion, you say?" I found a smile growing. "It seems we have a common enemy. I help you fight the Dominion, you help me find my daughter."

The woman nodded. "I calls it a deal." She stuck out her hand. "Name's Jasmine Upall. I'm the leader of the Banditos Resistance. And this is our last stand."

I nodded back to her. "I'm High Queen Lydia Stonearm, and I've not only come here to find my daughter but to help Hammerfell push the Dominion out." She smiled to me and we shook on it. Well, it seems I found our allies first.

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_Huh, it would seem that Ysolda has bought Ruby? But what does that mean for her? And why is Maleek suddenly some badass cowboy? And why isn't Lydia wearing any pants?  
_


	5. Maleek's Team

**Cearbhail**:

___Now, this chapter was amazing. I loved every second of it. I hope you do too._

* * *

[Maleek]

_Journey log #2,_

_Last night I checked out the horses that we'd be purchasing. There was a nice selection of pulling horses for a wagon, but nothing strong enough for all four of us to ride on. Of course, we could just ride our own horses, but that would just be stupid. So, instead we're purchasing two horses to pull a single double carriage wagon with a riding room, much like the one we came down in. Maleek thinks it would keep us from having to sit out in the sun all day, and that way we wouldn't all get horribly sunburnt. He and Jessie will take turns steering the horses while Ariel and I sit in the back. Jeez, he thinks we're so useless. He thinks Jessie can take care of himself but Ariel and I are just burdens to him it seems. Well, soon we'll be able to prove him wrong. I hope._

_Well anyway, I chose the two horses we'll be using. There were a lot to choose from but the other horses seemed….lacking. I don't know what I'm trying to say, but the horses I chose glowed with a different light, like they were stronger inside than the others. They could burden the worst of life without flinching, charging into the battle without hesitation. The other horses seemed like they would run in fright. Not the ones I chose. They are strong, courageous, and loyal. It's in their eyes. I can see it._

_So, last night once I got back, I found that everyone was having a party. Maleek was relaxing in his bed sipping mead, Ariel was dancing with Jessie, both of them drinking mead as well. Chicken wings covered in BBQ sauce sat on a giant plate on the night stand. They left me some food but had already eaten their fair share of it. Best wings ever! I love pub food now. Anyway, we'd leave but Maleek is waiting for someone. He said it was the High King, but there is no way he'd come here by himself._

_Oh yeah, and Ariel kissed Jessie. Then she passed out. I thought it was funny, but I don't think Jessie thought it was. I just won't bring it up. It might make things weird for us as a group._

_Samuel, Scribe._

_…_

Samuel was writing in his book, thinking very heavily about what he was writing. It reminded me of Lydia every morning or so when she'd write what was going on in her life. I glanced out the window of our inn room. The sun was rising over the crest of the barren badlands to our east. I could just barely see a few mountain peaks from Skyrim that led up to Solitude. This journey had only just begun and it was about to become so much worse. And to be honest, I didn't ever wish to travel any further than this. But I couldn't stop now. My girlfriend needed me. Every second I wasted sitting in this room looking out the window was one second she could be crying, or whipped, or beaten. It made my hands clench into fists. I couldn't wait to find the slavers that stole her. I would make their deaths painful and exacting.

I looked from the window over to Ariel. She was still sleeping in her bed. I would have woken her up by now, but I found out something about Altmer. They can't hold their liquor, and she was small for her age. She took maybe two glasses and then passed out an hour later. But she kissed Jessie, which was a surprise to him. Then she vomited in his face, which also reminded me of Lydia. That's when she passed out. Right after vomiting on him, her body slumped and she fell face-first into one of the beds. We properly put her into a suitable spot and let her sleep. We all went to bed soon after.

I looked over at Jessie. He looked lost his own world as he sharpened a dagger he borrowed from me. He sat next to the open window using the glare of the sun to brighten the dagger's appearance while he inspected it. I was taking us out shopping for weapons and armor today before we left. We were taking a fight to Stros M'kai. Jessie knows what that means and he wants at least two scimitars for himself. I never thought of him as a dual wielder. But he did seem like a serious fighter. The way he sharpened the dagger told me he knew how to care for his weapons. I've never seen it that sharp before. Good for him.

Ariel groaned as she tossed in her bed. Her eyes scrunched up as she started stirring. She sat up from her bed, grabbing her head in the process. "Oh my gods…what is wrong with my head today?" She groggily asked herself before opening her eyes in tiny slits. "Close those blinds, it's too bright!" She mumbled to herself before clambering out of bed.

Jessie looked up from his dagger over to Ariel. He looked startled for a second before forcing himself to look down at the dagger. I could tell he was thinking about the kiss last night. I could see his face blushing from where I was sitting. He shook his head, probably telling himself it meant nothing, and then went back to sharpening the dagger. "How'd you sleep?" He asked nonchalantly, glancing up at her briefly before focusing on the blade.

I looked back at Ariel. She was scratching her ridiculously messed up bedhead, glaring at Jessie. She yawned in the same hand, shrugging. "I slept pretty well." She looked around the room for a few seconds. "What happened last night? I remember playing Skyrim Poker and ordering wings with Maleek. And he bought us some mead and then…I remember dancing to a song the bards were playing downstairs. But even that memory is really mushed up and unclear." She closed her eyes trying to remember something. "And Maleek was juggling fish. And I vomited on Jessie." She opened her eyes, pleading to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jessie. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Jessie looked up at her. "Is that all you remember? Vomiting on me?"

She looked confused. "Did I do something else too?" She bowed to him, clapping her hands. "I'm so sorry if I did more to you than just vomiting. I was pretty drunk."

Jessie shook his head. "Nope, nothing." He replied quickly. "That's all you did. You vomited on my face and passed out." He kept his eyes and blushing face centered on his dagger the whole time. He never blinked.

Ariel seemed to notice Jessie's apparent rush to end the subject and looked over to me. "Maleek, did I do other things last night?"

"Well, first off." I said to her. "I wasn't juggling fish, you dreamt that. Second off, you punched Jessie in the face before vomiting on him." I looked over to Jessie, nodding to him. He offered a welcomed sigh and nodded his thanks to me. Samuel looked from Jessie over to me, taking his eyes off of his book for a few seconds. He shrugged and finished writing his entry.

I started standing up from my bed, turning to face the others. "Ok, I expect the High King to already be in town. I doubt it because I haven't heard any explosions or epic battles, but he won't be waiting all day. Not to mention the longer we wait, the longer Ruby suffers." I grabbed my Argonian silk tunic that I wore underneath my armor and grabbed my katana. "But before we do that, I want to make sure we're all prepared for the journey ahead." I threw my armor over my head and slid it down in place. The spikes found in old Shadowscale armor were replaced with flatter layered plates, much like Blades armor. The armor had made its change during the Aedra Wars when Queen Nexauvia reinitialized how shadowscales should appear to others. She really changed how the world viewed us. She was the main driving force behind the war with the Dominion. The Shadow Legion, made up of shadowscales, blades, wraiths, and masters, became a sign of hope instead of a sign of death. Until the Dominion invaded her castle and all but destroyed her and the rest of us, we were doing pretty well.

I clenched my fist. My father and I were all that were left of the Shadow Legion. He was the great-great-grandson of Shadowmaster Julanza, one of the greatest heroes of the Shadow Legion. We may not be exactly from the royal family, but we shared their blood. And now Argonia needed new leadership. The current Thalmor-owned king kept all Argonians within the borders, except when the Dominion wanted fresh-born workers under the Lady Birthsign to become servants and maids for the upper royalty Altmer. One day I planned on going back to Argonia and present myself as the last Frazviani and heir to the throne based on my birthright. My last name carried certain rights with it. The only difference was that I needed a strong army to help me so that I wasn't just killed before making my case. Come to think of it, Lydia would support me. Imagine we might be taking back Hammerfell and soon my homeland. I wonder if Ruby will want to take back hers. Oh wait…she hates Khajiit culture, and most of her own kind.

By the time I had my armor put on perfectly; Ariel and the others were getting ready as well. Jessie looked more like a rogue than a fighter. He wore an off-white tunic with a leather vest that wore loosely on his chest. He had the dagger clipped to his tilted belt and a pair of jeans that looked old and worn. Wasn't he supposed to be a bard? What kind of bard was he supposed to be? A cowboy?

Meanwhile, Samuel was preparing his lute; replacing the damaged strings. His shoulder-length brunette hair looked combed neatly and his rich auburn clothes looked pressed and clean. Now he looked like a bard. Too bad he also looked too rich to be near us. He stuck out all on his own. Ariel was taking a shower by the time the rest of us were ready. When she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was bundled in a towel and she was wearing a light yellow kimono with floral patterns that looked perfect on her. She looked at all of us, shrugging. "Oh, sorry. I'll hurry up." She said as she pulled the towel off her hair, warming her hair up with her Flame magicka spell.

I looked over at Jessie and then over to everyone else. "Before we leave town, we must meet up with the High King. He's coming along with us to help us on our quest. He's a powerhouse fighter so I expect that if we encounter any resistance he'll take the frontlines. Since we're going to Stros M'kai, I think we're going to need him. Even so, I have a few thousand septims that I'm going to let you all spend on equipment. What we don't spend we'll just add to our dinner/bed tab. I suggest you all buy some armor, at least one melee weapon, one throwing weapon, and invest in one spell. I suggest Healing and Healing Hands. Who knows if you'll be able to reach another healer before you bleed out."

Ariel raised her hand. "I already know both. So…what should I do?"

"How much combat magic do you know?" I asked her.

She lowered her hand slowly, her smile fading away. "I…uh…I don't know any." She looked away. "I only know Illusion and Restoration. And for Illusion I mostly know how to use Soul Separation and Invisible Form." She tapped her chin a bit, looking up in the air. "There is this one Destruction spell I know. My father forced me to learn it. Air Sunder. It's an offensive slash that pulls the air around an area, completely severing anything that it touches. If used correctly, it can even negate gravity."

I nodded to her. "Now that sounds like a good spell to have. Just make sure that you know a few ward/shield spells. We are going to war with Dominion soldiers after all. I'm sure they'll be using magic left and right." I turned to look at Jessie. I pulled out my bag of septims and handed it over to him. "You know the markets pretty well, I'm sure. You know what they will need. Just make sure they get outfitted for battle. Ok?"

He nodded as he took the bag from me. "You're very trusting of me."

I started heading for the door. "It's not that I'm trusting; it's that I'm late for my meeting and I expect you all to do what's in your best interest." I pointed to Ariel. "You make sure you have at least one kind of each magic, including Conjuration. I don't care if it's a sword, armor plate, or if you actually sign a contract with some Daedric being, but have something to assist you."

Ariel nodded. "Sure." She smiled. "I've always wanted to meet an Aedric Cherubim."

Just hearing that name made me think of Lydia's bonded Aedric companion. I guess now that we weren't warring with them they were ok. Heck, we've had numerous wars with Daedra and we still summon them in our times of need. I guess the laws of contracts were like our version of universal peace. And when I thought of contracts, I thought of the White-Gold Concordat. No, it doesn't bring peace, but subjection. We controlled the fates of the Aedra and forced them to fight alongside us. The only good thing was that they got to live in our world for a short time, and they got stronger as we got stronger. A lifetime of servitude for minor freedoms. Sounds just like the Aldmeri Dominion.

I quickly walked through the town. My thoughts kept drifting back to Jessie and the others. I wonder what Jessie and Ariel were doing. Was last night a fluke and brought on by alcohol, or was there going to be more of that romance from those two throughout our journey? I have only known these guys for at most two days now and I can say with certainty that all Ariel thinks about is finding her true love. Samuel wants to experience epic moments and live in the moment of a real battle. Jessie…I think he just wants to be helpful. I really don't know what he wants yet. Ariel and Samuel seem like kids; Jessie seems much older in experience. Then again, he grew up in wartime, and was raised as such. He knows what I know about the world. It doesn't protect the young any more than it protects the weak. By fault, we're all expendable in the world's eyes. I guess you can say that the gods don't care who lives or dies, as long as it doesn't influence their grand plan…whatever that was. I know Sithis'. It's to consume all existence on its natural expiration date.

"If you wish to be free of your burdens then you should rise up to your oppressors, fight them, and conquer your inner fears!" I heard Asger screaming to everyone in the marketplace. I found myself smiling. Yup, he was here alright. I pushed through the growing crowd until I could see him. He was talking to a small boy delivering papers to the market stalls.

The boy looked up at him, while he crouched down to see him eye-to-eye. The boy stuck out his hand, saying, "The paper still costs 10 septim, sir."

Asger nodded, handing him a ten septim coin. "And then, when all your fears are conquered, you will be able to shoulder the weight of the sun without fear of it crushing your spirit for you shall be greater than the sun and burn a thousand times hotter than any force in this world."

I heard a few Redguards muttering to themselves. It sounded like they were taking what Asger said to heart. Finally, one of the older men looked at me and then at Asger. He picked his cane up and threw it on the ground. "Dammit, the boy is right!" The old man screamed to us. "We've lived in fear of the Dominion for far too long. Just look at what Skyrim has done. They beat the Dominion and now…it's our turn." He said, starting to turn around. "I used to be a Legionnaire myself. I'll just get my old armor on and…" I heard a sickening pop in the guy's back. "Ow, my back!" I cried out in pain. Then several other snaps came from his body. "Ow, my knee, my ankles, my neck, my back, my libido, my pride…oh my pride." He slowly slid himself to the ground, his breath becoming slower. "You'll see, I'll get those elven dictators. Why in my day we…we…" His eyes closed and he started snoring. The rest of us just looked at him for a few seconds before a younger man more towards my age than Asger's threw his arm up in protest.

"The old man is right. In his time, they fought the Dominion and lost. We're younger, braver, fewer in number, and far less experienced than they are. The Dominion has only grown stronger, larger, and more successful in warfare. Surely we can succeed where our elders failed. You know…when they had more experience, more manpower, and had a less competent enemy to fight." Everyone started agreeing with him and they all started rallying towards the weapons/armor shops. I only shook my head. What a bunch of idiots.

I found Asger smiling and nodding at their decision to go to war. I walked up to him, sighing. "You know they're going to die."

Asger shook his head. "It's the underdog effect. They will win until they are evenly matched to their opponents. Then it will be a struggle to maintain their positions. The Dominion will hit back hard but will ultimately fall when a third-party army will assist them when all the chips are down. Then both armies will clash against the worst the Dominion has to offer but not before half of the final battlefield will explode into fire and smoke. Then the last two generals will fight on top of a volcano with silvery swords of light and energy, floating on a melting metal ship. Then one will jump off the melting ship onto a nearby mountain. He will look down at the beaten general and warn him to step down because he has the high ground. The other general, being a complete tool and bit of a pansy, will resist and jump to meet him in battle. That general will be cut down and partially melted by the volcano while being scorned by his best friend about just how shabla stupid he really was. Then he will be adorned with Dwemer machinery and turned into an unstoppable killing force, but will ultimately die when he protects his pansy son."

My head exploded from hearing all that, but Asger didn't seem affected at all. He looked down at me and smiled. "Nice to see you, Maleek. Did you find Ruby yet?"

That was enough to make me snap out of it. "No, but I have a lead. According to some old men I met in a pub, all Khajiit slaves end up in Stros M'kai, a tropical island to the west. It has a legal black market funded by the Dominion. It's where all the shady activity goes that would be illegal in the various empires. But the Dominion doesn't care because they get a massive cut of the profits."

Asger nodded. "Ok, then let's go. Lydia is heading to some other towns looking for Ruby with M'aiq. Meanwhile, Tullius and Ulfric are heading up to Sentinel to talk to the Alik'r about it as well." Asger started walking towards the marketplace. I followed behind him. "Oh, and we're officially declaring war on the Alik'r for this." He looked back at me. "Of course, we won't be fighting the rebels trying to take back their homes, but we are fighting the Alik'r sided with the Dominion. I expect Hammerfell to become quite the battleground while we look for Ruby." He smiled. "Taking out Stros M'kai will not only cripple an age-old illegal organization known for selling young war orphans and kidnapped children as slaves, but will also cripple the Dominion's main funds." His hands started glowing with fire. "I can't wait to watch it burn to the ground."

I nodded to Asger. "I know this might not be the time to mention this but…I've been thinking about freeing Argonia from the Dominion's influence. I'm related to the royal family…the only surviving branch in fact. If I state my name and claim the birthright of my name…I might become King of Argonia." Asger nodded to me. "I don't think I could do it on my own, however. So…"

He paused to look back at me. He flashed me a smile and nodded. "Of course we'll help. You've done so much for Skyrim; we would be honored to help you out." He looked back at me as he kept walking. "Not to mention you'll be my son someday."

I hadn't actually thought of that, but that was true enough. Ruby was his daughter and if I married her…I would be his son. And Lydia would be my mother. That just seemed weird but with everything we've all been through, I don't think I'd mind that. My father was busy finding Argonians born of the Shadow birthsign. He was training the next generation of Shadowscales. I sure hoped we got our first squad up and running by a couple years. I wanted to rebuild Argonia and the first step would be rebuilding Argon, the oldest and most sacred of shadowscale institutions.

"Maleek!" I heard Ariel scream to me. She was running out of some outfitter's store. She was wearing what looked like classical Dominion robes but they were white with gold trimming. I took a few seconds to really look at what she was wearing. They weren't exactly like Dominion robes; they lacked that intimidation factor. Where the pointy edges used to be they were replaced with round swirling patterns, while the spikes on the shoulders were replaced with rounded half-capes. They looked like white dusters with swirling golden mage symbols. With her yellow kimono underneath it…she had to be dying from the scorching heat. "What do you think?" She asked as she looked down at it. "It's enchanted to give me more magicka control, and it will keep the heat off me." She smiled, jumping up and down. "I never thought I'd be wearing the Aldmeri Alliance's official turncoat."

I found myself smiling at hearing that. Turncoat, that was a clever name for their overcoat. The coat reached down to her knees, almost as far as her kimono in fact. I took a few seconds to scrutinize her appearance. She was not dressed for combat. Heck, she looked like she wouldn't be able to dodge an arrow. She had no leg maneuverability in her dress. "Will you please replace your kimono with some pants and a top?"

She looked at me for a second and then down to her clothes. "Oh…I'm not exactly prepared for battle am I?"

Asger started laughing. "Ha!" He looked over at me. "Remember, Cecilie wore battle skirts half the time and Ruby was always wearing dresses."

I nodded. "Yes, but Ruby made skirts that were wide and flowing. She could easily dodge and spread her legs out enough that she could fight and dodge whatever came at her." I pointed down at Ariel's kimono. "Her kimono is exactly fitted to her body to show its form. I don't think she'll be able to move with that."

Ariel nodded. "Ok, that makes sense." She turned around and walked back into the store. "I'll get something that is more combat ready."

"Thank you." I said to her.

Samuel was the next one to walk up to me. Jessie was behind him. Jessie was dressed in armor plates on his shoulders, chest, and back. He had two scimitars hooked to two separate belts on his hips. He looked slightly uncomfortable wearing all of it, but he hid it well behind his stoic face. Samuel was dressed in steel armor, just like Lydia's. And his brunette hair was hidden behind a steel helm. He looked so stiff that he could barely move. Oh well, I guess he'll have to learn to deal with it. He had a steel sword attached to his belt.

"Maleek, is this really necessary?" Samuel asked me as he gestured to his body. "This stuff is really heavy. Besides, I'm just a scribe. I shouldn't need to fight."

Asger broke out in a laugh. "Just a scribe!" He patted Samuel on his shoulder, nodding. "Say that to a bandit. I'm sure they won't kill you, or rob you." He said sarcastically and then looked over to me. "So, this is your team?" He looked around. "I'm guessing the Redguard is Jessie, the bard is Samuel, and the girl must have been Ariel." He looked at me. "Is that everyone?"

I nodded. "Yup. Now we're just waiting on Ariel."

She came walking out of the store again and this time, she looked combat appropriate. She had on a white knee skirt that matched her white Alliance Turncoat. It even had the same yellow mage designs on it. So, I had to guess it was an official Alliance skirt too. And she had on an Altmer style yukata yellow blouse that looked perfect with her skin. Her long golden hair was pulled up in a bun with two sticks locking the bun in place. I looked over at Jessie. His eyes were glued on her in wonder. Oh boy. If this gets any worse, I expect there to be romance on this trip. I nodded to Ariel, saying, "Ok, that's more appropriate for fighting. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yup. And…I made a contract." She snapped her fingers and portals opened up all around her. She stepped through the portals coming out a second later covered in angelic armor, holding a staff that looked like it was made by the Aedra. Floating behind her what appeared to be a fairy about as big as a cat. It looked like a girl and her hair and wings were nothing but streaks of fire. Ariel looked back at the fairy and said, "This is Yuuni. She's my Holy Cherubim."

I found my head nodding. Huh…so that was a Holy Cherubim. They were the fire version of an Aedric elemental spirit. Lydia was bonded to a Frost version called a Snow Seraphim. I have yet to see the Shock version.

I looked at Asger and nodded. "Ok, I think we're all ready now. Let's head to Stros M'kai."

…

[Ruby]

"So…Ysolda."

Ysolda was busy directing the carriage back to Elsweyr where she lived to look over at me. I sat beside her on the bench, still wearing the slightly cuter maid outfit she got me when she purchased me. And yes…she did make me dance for her but then she decided to bring me back with her. As far as I knew, she was going to take me home.

Ysolda looked more or less as she did three months ago. Her hair had grown out a bit and it had some black highlights in it now. I wonder what brought that on. She looked more roguish than when she left too. Did something happen to her when she moved away? I couldn't stand not knowing. "Um…Ysolda?"

"Hmm?" She vocalized to me but didn't take her eyes off the road. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Where are we going?"

"Not Stros M'kai, that's for certain." She replied, looking over to me. "If there is one place we're _not_ going…it's Stros M'kai." She nodded. "In fact, we're heading to Rimmen. That's where I live now."

"Are you going to let me go home?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"No." She replied. She shook her head and looked down at my crushed face. It made her frown. "Not for the reasons you're thinking of, Ruby. Elsweyr is protected and not exactly on the Dominion's hit list. Cyrodiil is checking every carriage that roams through it for threats against the Dominion. You're the Princess of the High King. They could capture you and use you to force Asger to give up the throne. And the borders leading to Skyrim are being watched by the Banditos. If we try to get to Skyrim from there…we'll probably be killed." She looked over at me. "Not that I'm scared for you. I'm sure you could handle them but…I'm not a fighter." She shook her head. "No, so we're heading to Rimmen where I'll write a letter to Lydia and tell her that you're safe with me. You're lucky I was going to the Khajiit slave camps to find myself an orphan to adopt. When I saw you heading to the pub wearing a slave cloth…I put two and two together. So, I used all the septims I had on me to buy you."

"Thanks." I managed to say to her. "For a few seconds there, I thought you were going to do…" I let my voice die off. What did I think Ysolda was going to do to me? She scared me some days when she showed her affection towards me but she wasn't exactly throwing herself at me right now.

She looked over at me. She pinched my cheeks and it forced my mind to shut off. When she let go, she patted me on the head, saying, "Don't worry, you're safe with me." That brought my mind back on and I found myself no longer feeling melancholy about my situation. I was safe with Ysolda. That made me purr. When she heard me purring, she pulled me in for a hug. "Aww…my wittle kitty is so cwute." Ah man…I guess I have to be careful around her.

When she released me, she started laughing. "I bet we'll be in Rimmen in a few…" Right before she finished her statement, a giant claw came from the sky and clamped around her. Ysolda screamed in horror as a dragon carried her off. "Ruby…save me!"

What? What just happened?

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_Ok, so who wants to bet what will happen next?  
_


	6. M'aiq's story

**Cearbhail**:

___Ok, guys. Things happen in this chapter. a lot of things happen in this chapter. Ok, not a lot of things, but some minor things happen in this chapter. And we find out something about M'aiq. I'm sure some of you have pondered this, and I'm sure I haven't been fooling anyone, but I'm sure some people never considered this, but it's always been a fact. Ever since I wrote in the Chronicles of Lydia, M'aiq has always been this from the start. And now you know...M'aiq's true story. I hope you enjoy. Oh...and Ranjier isn't quite out of the story yet. And...I know how it's going to end. And there will be blood in the water of Rimmen. Well, enjoy.  
_

* * *

[Lydia]

_Maleek, Asger,_

_I have made contact with the revolutionary force in Hammerfell known as the Banditos. Not only have I made them allies, but I have rallied to help them in their fight against the Dominion. I have seen the last defense of the Banditos; and if you think the Blades were falling apart when we first met them, you should see these guys. If I do not help them, they will quickly lose this war. And with the Dominion closing in around the town with military blockades that keep us from leaving…I don't think I will be able to help much. Well, if I help them win this battle, they will help me find my daughter. I have linked up with what defenses they do have and have come up with a plan to use against the Dominion. I will shortly begin my war. Ulfric and Tullius are going to link up with me shortly once they finish their declaration of war in Sentinel. When they arrive, we'll have a nice blindside attack that will blow a hole big enough in the Dominion's blockade that will let us evacuate all forces and civilians from the town._

_Maleek, pass this note to Asger. Hi, honey. How are you? Enjoying your time with Maleek? Just because you're away from the house, and you're a bard…and a main character in your own world, don't think you can just do some bardic duty to woo any woman in need. I mean, you can help them, just don't use your bardic woo-ness to well…woo. Please write soon._

_Lydia._

_…._

The town of Elinhir was a desolate town. The buildings were barely standing; the roads were as empty as possible. The civilians lived in fear, but not of the Banditos. They lived in fear of the Dominion. The Dominion was very frequent in their raids for terrorists. And this town had almost been destroyed several times because the Dominion is very serious about killing off any sign of resistance. So, you can imagine that when I walked into the town with M'aiq and Lisa, we didn't exactly receive a warm welcome. More like a quiet breeze and a tumbleweed drifting across the road. The leader of the Banditos, Jasmine Upall, led us to her headquarters…a tavern in the middle of town. There were no sign of Dominion soldiers, just tired looking people who looked half-starved, and half sleep-deprived. When she told us about her tactical situation, we knew that she wouldn't last another two days or so without some serious help.

And after we did an initial scan of the area and saw just how not-heavily the Dominion wasn't protecting their barricade, I began wondering why on Nirn I was needed here. When we tried to leave, this magical wall slammed into my face and it almost broke my nose. Touching it again, I could see the reflective shimmer of Restoration magic. The Dominion had sealed the town in a giant wall. We couldn't get out. They must have set this up right before we got into town. Either that, or it wasn't permanent. But either way, we retreated back to the tavern for a couple drinks, for me it was water, and to find out what we should do to get these guys out of here. My team consisted of one Khajiit monk and one newly reformed emo murderer. Yes, Lisa was with me. I'd rather have her by my side than by Asger's. I don't need the visual of her groping his body and making love to him. Seriously, if I was any other woman, I'd probably be more jealous and upset by his bardic power of attracting women. But since I _am_ Lydia and probably the second most depressing character ever designed (Serana takes first)…eh…I'm alright with it.

"Well, Lisa. What do you think we should do?" I asked her while taking a break in-between sips of my water.

Lisa pulled a pint of beer away from her lips, exhaling loudly and slamming the mug on the table. "I think-I think puppies can't look up." She slurred to me before standing up. "And I wish I was with Asger. You're boring."

M'aiq laughed and pulled his mead from his stained furry face. It was covered in honey. "Ha! Drunken emo ninja girl implies that she loves the Dragonborn bard High King."

Lisa looked over at him, squinting her eyes. "I said no such thing. He just…he gets me. He makes me feel happier. I don't love him or anything." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Honestly, there's this guy back at the Brotherhood Sanctuary. He's cool, and really knows how to eviscerate." She brought her hands to her face and took this really crazy looking pose that looked creepy as hell. "I would do anything for him, kill anyone for him. Because I love him. And once I make him love me, we'll always be together forever. Even if I have to kill any girl he looks at." She smiled. "I should write a Future Diary for us. One that predicts when we'll be in trouble of being killed. That'll make him love me."

M'aiq did a spit take on his mead and looked over at me. "M'aiq's apologies, slightly fat and lazy Queen of Skyrim boring Nord woman. He believed you were bad and slightly crazy, but now the Liar knows what true insanity is."

My eyes dead-panned over to him at his comments about me being fat and lazy but I guess M'aiq is M'aiq. His giant smile told me that he wasn't being serious about his comments. He was the kidder in our group. And he loved to torment me more than anything. I don't know why, but I guess it's because I usually try to kill him afterwards. "Well, whatever we do, we can't just sit here and wait for the Dominion to come find us. We need to take them out. Now, how do we get through that wall?"

Jasmine, who sat next to me at the table, shrugged her shoulders. "We have been trying to figure it out. That's why we needed the help of a mage. Mages aren't exactly in supply up here, seeing how most Redguards are soldiers first." She said to me and then turned her attention to a map. "I've sent scouts out to locate all the Dominion camps. There are six. Here…here, here, here, here…and here." She pointed them all out to me. The map had several x's that surrounded the inner parts of country that surrounded the town. The only camps were along the border to Skyrim. Ah…so that's how we got in. The wall wasn't around the whole town, just up to the border with Skyrim. So, that's how we'd get them out. The civilians will go into Skyrim with a note signed by me, and the Banditos will advance into the battle with me to distract/fight back against the Dominion.

When I had that all figured out, I looked at Jasmine. "Here's what I think. That Warding Spell needs spellcasters to keep it up and running from time to time. These camps are where the Dominion spellcasters are camping so that they can keep the wall up and running. The wall is to keep you from trading and getting anywhere else inside Hammerfell. Those borders do not extend into Skyrim, though. And your civilians are starving." I told her as I pulled a page from my journal. I started writing a note inside it.

…

_To any guards of any concern,_

_This is High Queen Lydia. These civilians are from Hammerfell and have my permission to rest and drink at any inn or at any fort. Just send the tab to Winterhold and we'll take care of it later. Also, if you can ready the troops for an invasion of Hammerfell, please send them up to Elinhir. We could use all the help we can get._

_High Queen Lydia Stonearm._

_…_

I passed the note to Jasmine. "There. Give that note to your civilians and tell them to retreat into Skyrim. They should make it to Solitude in less than a day. If you want, you should send some of your troops back with them. You know, in case they run into random sabre cats, wolves, skeevers. You know…the normal stuff you run into while traveling on a frequently traveled road." I pointed to the map. "This wall doesn't extend to Skyrim, and will be its weakest closer to Skyrim. We should be able to bust the wall down and then we can take the camp. From there we can make a clean charge to the nearest town to recover. I don't suggest taking on the other camps, though. We'll only lose more men and exhaust our resources early on into our rebellion. Not to mention, we'll lose our element of surprise if the Dominion has time to warn the other forts. Not that an entire slaughtered camp won't do the same." I scratched my head. "But still, we're better off fighting as few elves as possible."

Jasmine nodded. "Good plan, High Queen. Many of these families only want to live normal lives. That's why I fight. I fight for my son…who I haven't seen in almost a year." She looked at me. "He's in Solitude right now, studying in the Bard's College."

I smiled. "My daughter was there, studying as well. But now she's in some slaver's camp having to deal with only Sithis knows what. Her boyfriend is here now looking for her. He's with my husband. I know they'll find her. I'm here mostly to help you guys survive this war."

Jasmine pushed off the table. "Let's start then. The sooner I get done with this and kick the Dominion out of Hammerfell, the sooner I get to see my son."

That's when M'aiq started laughing/hissing from his seat. Five or so empty mugs of mead hung around his side of the table. You know, I've never seen M'aiq drunk before. And trust me; I don't think I ever want to see it ever again. He was laughing hysterically into his hands, tears rolling down through his fur. "M'aiq used to be a father." He cried openly, while laughing as hysterically as he could. "He remembers the day he lost his wife and his daughter in Elsweyr." He crashed his head into the table, crying even harder now. "He remembers the memory so vividly. His wife on the bloody sand, his two year-old daughter locked in a cage being dragged away by slavers. M'aiq's chest was cut deep; he thought he was going to die. Then he met Asger. Asger saved his life. And M'aiq taught him how to fight in return. M'aiq fights to avenge his wife. The haunting look in her soulless eyes while she stared through his soul. It drives him crazy, drives him so maddening crazy." He looked up at me. "Lydia is lucky to have Ruby, even though she has forgotten who she is. M'aiq wishes he could forget too."

What? Did…did M'aiq just say something? Wait. Did…did…I'm not sure. But I think he just said Ruby was his daughter. "Wait." I grabbed M'aiq by the collar of his monk robes. I pulled him up to meet me face-to-face. "Is Ruby your daughter?"

The drunken M'aiq was too busy crying his eyes out while pulling his mouth into an exaggerated smile. It wavered from a frown to his stupid smile. "Would she believe a Liar?" M'aiq laughed while glaring at me with glazed-over eyes. "She is happy with Nord woman, why would M'aiq ruin that?" He looked at me. "M'aiq knew as soon as he saw her that she was his cub, but she did not remember him. She did not even want him. She did not even want her own heritage. Why would M'aiq tell her what he was if she did not respect what Khajiit stood for? Why ruin what she had with Nord woman?" M'aiq crumpled into my arms, crying outright. His smile had finally vanished. "M'aiq was so happy to see her unharmed and well. And now she is missing again. M'aiq will not let anything happen to her. M'aiq will protect his Nisha this time. He will not lose her again." He stood up from the table, my hands slipping from his collar. His face sobered up and his tears stopped rolling down his furry face. "M'aiq wishes to begin our mission. He wishes to find Nisha before it is too late to get her back."

I was still frozen in my seat. I had never known that M'aiq could break down like this. And imagine, this whole time it had been an act. His face was always carved in some ridiculous smile that looked faked. I thought that his smile was an act for when he was planning something mischievous. I never thought it could even be possible that he had lost something he loved and put on an act to showcase to everyone that he was doing well. I wonder if Asger knew about this. I mean, M'aiq just told me how he met Asger. Right after his wife died. And Asger's entire thing is helping people when they're down and fixing them. I wonder if this is why M'aiq always wanted to help Asger, because Asger saved him during his darkest moment. And did his darkest moment ever really end? Because here he was 12 years later, and he's still reliving it like it just happened. Or maybe it's because it's happening again and he can't stand the pain of losing his daughter a second time. I really don't know, but now I see M'aiq in a different light. And…somehow, I think I've always known there was some unsaid connection between Ruby and him. I just never realized it.

Jasmine looked from M'aiq over to me. She finally pushed off the table, nodding. "I agree with the Khajiit. We should get moving, Lydia. Slavers are probably taking advantage of your daughter right now. And the sooner you get us out of this deathtrap, the sooner we find her."

I found myself nodding as I pushed myself back up onto my feet. They felt weak and useless. I just couldn't shake it. I kept thinking of all the time M'aiq and Ruby were hanging out. It never struck me at the time, but M'aiq always acted like a father to her. I never noticed…and that's all I'm good at! I was so in a daze that I didn't notice Lisa was busy putting all her weapons into her specialized leather sheathes placed in her armor. M'aiq was stretching his arms; and Jasmine was readying her scimitar. And what was I doing? I was thinking about Ruby and M'aiq. And…I can't believe I never figured it out before. M'aiq spent so much time around her, but I thought it was because they were both Khajiits. Now, I knew the real reason why. He was covertly spending time with his daughter. And this whole time…we never knew. Damn, I wonder how painful it was to keep this secret to himself. I could never imagine holding such a powerful secret for so long. But then again…he's a Liar. That's all they do. Unless they're drunk, at least.

…

[Ranjier]

"You sold her?" Kim sounded like a drunken sailor that just lost his favorite dog. "But, she's one of the cutest bar wenches we had."

That disgusted me so much. I tried to keep myself out of my client's lives and I supplied them with entertainment for a certain price, but I didn't find it enjoyable myself. I had my own women I seek pleasure with, and all of them are my race and near my age. That being said, I kept a healthy distance from my products. And I never asked what my clients did with my products. It wasn't any of my business as long as they followed the rules. And when rules were broken, a lot of people were broken too. And that Khajiit was one exotic product. She kept the bar filled with paying costumers back before she escaped with that Ashlander witch. And when my clientele found out that I had reclaimed her…all my old clients came right back to town waiting to be with her. It was a disgusting thing, but it was business. And here in Hammerfell, it's legal business. However, my gang's not legal, and the Dominion wants all the cash of my products to themselves. So, I have to fight the Dominion to keep my prizes and hard-earned slaves. Screw them and their Stros M'kai slave camps. I do just fine with what I have.

And what I have is a wonderful slave town hidden in the wastes of the badlands. No Dominion agents came out this far into the badlands, but my clientele do. This town is made up of several dining facilities, inns, brothels, spas and relaxation centers, and farms that sustain all our business. Even have our own underground water source that we have a well for. It's a nice town for those wanting to escape from their hard lives and get pleasured by my exotic slaves, in any way they wish to be pleased. All run by me and my gang. And business was booming again. But, I expect that selling my favorite Khajiit will cut into my profits soon enough, but that's ok. It was all about revenge anyway. And now she has to live with some crazy obsessed Nord woman. And the look on her face when she saw her. It was priceless. I know she'll be tortured for the rest of her life. It's almost worth losing her.

I looked around the bar, taking my attention off of Kim. My eyes rested on an old mirror that was caked in dust. I could still see the long scar from where that bitch scratched me right before she escaped with her witch friend. When the Imperials found us trying to sneak into Skyrim, that blasted cat reached up and raked my face, hissing at me. She grabbed her friend's hand and ran off while I was fighting off the Imperials. I managed to escape with my men but I lost all my stock that I was taking back to Hammerfell with me. I vowed I'd get her back if I ever caught up with her. And when I did…I was so happy to see her suffer, to see her embrace her old soulless exterior, to see her passed from one client to the next without even a whimper out of her. It was almost worth getting three long scars across my right eye.

"How could you sell her?" Kim asked me again, this time shaking his head in wonder. "Who would buy her?"

I shrugged. "Not my business to know. They offered me 6,000 septim for her. I took it. End of story."

That's when the tavern door snapped open. I turned to see as a tall Altmer dressed in Dominion robes strolled in, his robes snapping at his heels as he strolled into the bar. Everyone froze in their reactions, even the bar wenches washing glasses. The Altmer nodded as he looked around. "Nice place you have here. Not Dominion sanctioned, I see." He turned to look at me. "You look like a leader. Tell me, is this your bar?"

I nodded, unsheathing my sword. "Yes, and now you get to die." I ran up to him, slashing my sword at him. It passed right through him like he wasn't even there.

"Don't bother, I'm just a shade." The Altmer replied as though I wasn't important. "I have heard that you have obtained a certain Khajiit. One that belongs to the High Queen of Skyrim." He paused and looked at me. "I'm interested in purchasing her."

There was no reason I'd sell her to a person like him, not even if I wanted gold for her. I don't deal with Thalmor. It's just bad for business, that and it's bad for my rep. "Too late. She's already sold to someone else."

The Altmer smiled. "Oh, but I like you." He replied to me. "And I _hate_ that cat. I want to make her suffer, you see. And I know she hates you so much. So, I'll make you a deal. You go obtain her from whoever bought her, and I'll pay you 100,000,000 septims. Well, that and I won't turn your little organization over to my brothers. You see, I'm Councilor Fiirnar of Cyrodiil. Now that I know where you live, I have agents all along your borders. You can't get away, and you won't last the night. Not unless you go and find my little kitty cat. And when you bring her back, an agent will pick her up for me. And he'll give you your reward. And no…I'm not being coy. He will actually give you 100,000,000 septims, not a dagger in the back. And since I like you so much, I'll sanction your little village here so that you may become legal in our system. Maybe even hire you as our main supplier, because I like what you've done with so little time and resources."

That brought a smile to my face. Another chance to make her pay; another chance to make her cry? That seemed too easy. And I not only was I getting paid to do it, but my village was being sanctioned in the process? That seemed too good to be true; and I don't trust Altmers. And this was the king daddy of all Thalmor. He was probably going to betray me at the last minute. But, I didn't have much of a choice. He also said that he had agents all around my village, ready to destroy it and take all my slaves from me. I could not let that happen. So, I nodded to the Altmer. "Consider me hired."

The Altmer smiled wickedly. "I will enjoy our partnership, Ranjier."

I nodded back to him. "As will I, Councilor Fiirnar. As will I."

Before I could move, the Altmer pointed out the door. "From my reports, she is heading down to Rimmen in Elsweyr. That woman you sold her to was an old friend of the High Queen. There will be an extra bonus of 100,000 septims if you kill that woman and her husband. I don't want any survivors of this traitorous act."

So, I had been had from the start anyway. That wasn't some woman hoping to make that girl suffer. She was protecting the girl from the start. And the cat just played along and pretended that she was going with someone genuinely crazy. That made me angry. I couldn't wait to make her suffer some more. But there was something bothering me. "If you know where she is, why don't you go get her?"

Fiirnar sneered at me, shrugging. "I hate doing my own dirty work, and my soldiers have better things to do than grab one smelly cat. You have a personal vendetta with her and she is afraid of you, not my soldiers. I want her psychologically broken before she comes to me. Killing her friends will do that to her. And you'll be the perfect weapon to use against her. That is why I'm sending you. Because of her past issues with you."

I had to admit, I may be sick-minded, but this was manically genius of him. He was using the perfect tool against his enemy. She was afraid of me. And it was time I reminded her why.

…

[Ruby]

I wasn't sure how I felt about this. A nice room. A nice big room, with a very comfortable bed. And it was on the first floor with a large outdoor balcony outside my giant windows that let in all the sunlight. The balcony had a nice little table and beach chairs for resting out in the sun. And we're next to a river. I never knew Elsweyr had a river! And Ysolda lived right on the beachfront property for it. And I had a nice beautiful room with an outdoor balcony! Why did I want to go home to Solitude or Winterhold again? I should just stay here with Ysolda as her daughter. She treats me better anyway. And…there is one more thing. These cupcakes…with moon sugar. They are so awesome. Why didn't I move her earlier? Did I mention just how awesome my room is?

After I rescued Ysolda from the dragon, she led me to her house in Rimmen. It was a nice house, that's for sure. And, I must say, I never expected that being around Khajiits my age could be so much fun. There's this game we play called Moonlight Puzzle. It's really confusing, and it seems more like freeze tag with exception that it's done in the middle of the night when the moon is out. But it's fun. And I have some normal Khajiit friends. And some boys hit on me, but I told them I have a boyfriend already. But, still it's nice to be hit on. So, being with Ysolda isn't so bad. It's actually fun. It's too bad I don't have my bag with me. I can't exactly wear my favorite clothes I normally would have. And I guess Ysolda has some weird fashion concept. She keeps handing me these dresses she calls 'rabi'. I don't get it, but they seem to be in style down here. They look really frilly and lacy, and bright colored. They fit nice and there's this hole for the tail which is nice too. I normally have a problem making clothes that allow for that sort of thing. I get the measurements off. Not these dresses. I need to take some back with me so I can make corrections.

I hadn't heard from Amethy since she contacted me back at the pub. I rubbed the amethyst earing on my left ear, hoping that I'd at least get some response. I couldn't work my shaman magic on her from this distance. I couldn't call her spirit. That was distressing. Maybe she couldn't find me now. What if I never got to leave? I don't know what I would do if I was forced to live down here with Ysolda? Would Maleek ever find me? I mean, I wouldn't mind living down here, but if I never saw Maleek again…how long would I wait before I let one of these Khajiit boys date me? I wouldn't wait forever, I think. I mean, I'm pretty honest with myself, and I'd probably wait a few years, but distance would drive the two of us apart. Even if he found me, would he still want me? I don't know. And that's why I'd probably let go first. Heck, after one day of being back in Ranjier's fuck town, I'm not certain I'm entirely emotionally stable yet.

So, I sat in my little room. The sound of birds chirping actually made me feel relaxed. My heart was still racing even after a whole day had passed since I had arrived in this town. I curled up on my bed, my hands still shaking from the whole thing. Just one day ago, I was being passed around by smelly sweaty old men. I forced myself not to think about it. I wouldn't do me any good. I was free again. And this time I wasn't going back. Ranjier couldn't hurt me anymore, and Ysolda will take care of me. True, she wasn't a fighter, but she didn't need to be. We're safe in Rimmen. I know we are.

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_You guys know I can become very dark in my stories when I lack comedy, right? Who wants to guess what I'll do next?  
_


	7. First Choice is always the wisest

**Cearbhail**:

___This is a long chapter. But, it's pretty good, I think. Hmm, anything I should tell you before you read this? Ah yes, this first part of the chapter is from personal experience, so I'll share what it is on the bottom half of the page. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

[Maleek]

_Journey log #3, 4e 206 16th Rain's Hand._

_We managed to meet up with the High King of Skyrim after shopping for new weapons and armor for our quest to find the Princess of Skyrim. He is accompanying us as our main attack force, our Dragonborn warrior. Maleek made sure that we were equip with proper armor and weapons before we continued on. We bought two horses and a giant carriage to ride in and we rode all the way through Hammerfell before coming to a stop in Hegathe. It's been a long day and we're all hungry. And instead of eating some food on the road, we're stopping for the night before looking for a ferry in the morning. High King insists that ferries won't run at night so we're better off renting an inn for the night and eating a nice dinner. So, that's where we're at right now._

_The ride down to Hegathe was fun. We all got to hear the High King tell us about the stuff he's been through, and Ariel kept asking specific questions towards him about his relationship with the High  
Queen and what she did to make him love her. The High King only smiled and reassured her that the High Queen had his heart from the first impression. Ariel seemed to enjoy the statement but he didn't really answer her question so she got a little flustered over it._

_Samuel, scribe._

_…_

I had to admit, it felt nice to just sit back and enjoy the ride down to Hegathe. The other kids left me alone and pestered Asger over every little thing and story imaginable. I got to lie down and close my eyes. It's not that uncommon that I haven't slept very well the past few nights that this has started. Ruby is missing! Whenever I close my eyes and drift to sleep I see her kneeling in front of me. Her eyes unfocused, blood dripping from her mouth and eyes. Her arms laxed and broken. Her fur ruffed up, torn. Deep wounds staining her body with crimson blood collecting in a puddle underneath her knees. And standing behind her are her slavers, the people I tried to protect her from so long ago. I couldn't get the image out of my head. But it wasn't just the image that haunted my thoughts. In the dreams, Ruby's unfocused eyes turn up to me, glaring emotionlessly up at me. She smiles, and says, "You're too late." And she falls into the puddle of blood. It's then that I see that she has a giant gash upon her back. She's dead. Every time I close my eyes, I see it.

And with how many times I've woken up these past three days, I think everyone knows I'm not sleeping well. I'm glad Asger is here with me, because I doubt I'd be much help in a fight unless Ruby was in front of me, safe. But I managed to squeeze in a few hours where I drifted off to the sounds of the kids talking to Asger. I found myself dreaming of being with Ruby during our time in Riften. We had gone there to deal justice to Maven for her misuse of the Black Sacrament. She put up a strong fight, but Ruby, myself, Karliah, Pantu, and Brynjolf had put an end to her. It wasn't the best of dreams, but it was the one that came to me. Seeing Ruby smile at me while the lake outside the town burst into flames made my heart skip a beat at the time. Then when she pulled out her diamond katana and used its something something crystal resonance thingy, she managed to surround the city in a giant protection bubble that kept the fire from destroying the whole town. Only half of it was burnt down…the part connected to the docks.

By the time I had opened my eyes, Ariel was squirming to herself, humming happily. I'm guessing she was thinking about falling in love with some questing guy who would sweep her off her feet. That's normally when she starts squirming. I looked over to Asger to see him smiling as well. "What did I miss?" My scratchy voice seemed even scratchier since I had just woken up.

Asger looked over at me. "Oh, Ariel asked me what made me fall in love with Lydia."

"Oh?" I asked in return. "She did something similar with me." I rubbed my eyes lightly. If I pushed too hard, my scales might slice through my eyelid and cut my eye. It's happened before. I'm just too clumsy sometimes. I straightened in my seat, looking at him. "So, what did you tell her?"

He shrugged and looked up at the cabin's ceiling. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you what did it. My first memory of her was when I was in Dragonsreach. I knew that the Jarl there wanted me to accept a gift, but what it was, I didn't know. So, when I came into Dragonsreach for a feast in my honor, I wasn't expecting this woman to be waiting for me. Then she started giving me this speech and honestly, I was just too hungry so I just waved her off. When she started following me around…I got a little curious. And then I found out she was actually _given _to me as a servant. That just didn't seem right to me, but I liked having her around so I kept her with me. I made her my friend and treated her like one so that she wouldn't have issues being around me so much. I guess I could have just told her to watch my house for me and left on my own, but I did really like having the extra help. It make the journeying easier too. You know, someone to talk to. And with M'aiq, it became a comedy routine. I loved the company." Asger sighed before sitting back. "But…the moment I actually fell for her, actually loved her…" He shook his head. "We were fighting our first dragon. Well for me, it was like my tenth, but it was _her_ first. She had charged in to protect M'aiq, someone she absolutely hated, and even though she was tossed around like a doll, she kept getting back up to beat the dragon. That's when I fell in love. She was so courageous, so brave, and caring. And she hid it very well. I never would have known without seeing her fight."

Ariel snapped out of her bubble long enough to look at Asger. "So, it was fighting that made you love her?"

Asger smiled and looked at Ariel. "It wasn't the fighting. It was seeing who she really was. Lydia keeps her emotions behind an iron mask. She only shows her true feelings in the thick of battle. If Lydia had been more open about who she was a person, I would have loved her faster." He bent down to look Ariel in the eye. "If you're interested in finding your love, then just be yourself, and don't be anything less. You'll find him, and he will find you just as fast."

She nodded, already lost in her own fantasies again. Asger turned to face me. "So, Maleek. Get some sleep this time?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I dreamt about Riften and how Ruby saved the town from Mehrunes Maven."

Asger smiled. "I heard about that. Maven sold her soul to Mehrunes and when she died from your attack, Mehrunes took over her body and tried to take Riften with her. You guys managed to kill her with an alchemist fire, right?"

I nodded. Yeah. I was preparing an alchemist fire, but I tripped on my bootstrap and dropped the open lid into the river inside the town. The river lit up into a brilliant flame. Since Mehrunes Maven was standing over the river, she lit up on fire as well. Then she stumbled over the wall and crashed into the portside town. She lit up the entire lake and the port. She died in the fire. We made sure there was nothing left of her. That was probably the only good thing about my trip. I killed Mehrunes Maven before she could do anything worse than she already had.

The carriage came to a stop. Jessie looked through the window, nodding back to us. "Ok, guys. We're in Hegathe stables. I guess we'll just rent a stable for our horses to hold them and our carriage until we're ready to leave for our next destination. We can't take them with us to Stros M'kai."

Asger nodded, opening the door. "That's fine. We'll walk the rest of the way to our inn." He nodded to us. "Ok, I'm hungry, how about you guys?"

We all found ourselves nodding. My stomach began agreeing with everyone. I guess I hadn't eaten anything all day, and I was tired. So, by the time we had rented out a stable for our horses and a parking lot for our carriage, we were starving. It took us about an hour to find the restaurants in the town. And by the time we did, we found out that Hegathe had a giant collection of various styles of dining. Khajiit cuisine, Argonian soups, Altmer cuisine, and Redguard grills. We couldn't decide where to eat. Jessie argued for Redguard grills, Ariel spoke highly for the Altmer buffet station, and I wanted nothing more than to try some of my own people's soup. You know, just to see if they seem legit. They better since I saw some Argonians standing behind the cauldron in the shop. Asger just stood there and listened to Jessie and Ariel arguing, while Sam was undecided.

"You have to trust me, this stuff is awesome." Jessie said as he walked up to the shop. "You see this…meat…on a stick. You can't get this anywhere else." He held it up so that we could see it. I could see several strips of steak run through a stick. Why would someone do that to a steak? I just didn't understand it. "We call it a shish kabob. They're awesome."

Sam looked uncertain. "Ok, I guess that's pretty cool. I guess we should eat there tonight."

"Cool?" Ariel almost screamed. She walked up the Altmer buffet, waving at it. "Look at all this selection! We're in a Dominion owned town…they're food will be the best, I can assure it. Besides, until you have General Viin's chicken, with its orange spicy flavor with sesame seeds…you haven't lived." She pointed to all the things on the tables. "Look, sushi…teriyaki chicken, beef, rice. Oh, we love our rice." She said to us. "I can guarantee this will be the best place to eat tonight."

Asger threw his hands up. "Ok, ok. I think we should just split up and each eat what we want. Get your food to go and we'll meet up at…" He paused and then pointed to a table overlooking the ocean. "that table over there. And after we're done eating, we'll go find a place to sleep tonight."

So, we started splitting up to go get our dinner. I went immediately over to the Black Marsh Stew place and looked over their soups and meats. And as far as I could see, the soups looked like old family recipes that my father used to make for me as I grew up. I bought the Novapenyo Stew with slaughterfish chunks added in. The Argonians there were very happy to see me. They commented on my shadowscale armor, telling me that I shouldn't wear it in public, because I might become a target to the Dominion. I smiled and told them  
that's exactly what I wanted them to do. They gave me a free meal to support me. They wanted to see the Dominion fall as much as everyone else here did. By the time I found myself at the bench, almost everyone but Ariel and Sam had gotten there.

I looked around the table. Asger had chosen some Khajiit stuff. It was a lot like Altmer but their meats were actually spicier and their noodles were thicker. The Khajiits also had a tendency to make curry, one of their favorite dishes. The only difference was that Khajiit dishes were very sweet and spicy. They added a lot of moon sugar to their food for taste, while adding peppers to add that necessary spice. It helped take some of the moon-staring effect from the moon sugar. Jessie had a full plate of Alik'r style ribs. They smelled glorious, but lacking in spices.

I started eating my soup. I tasted so glorious. I tasted perfect. I had my doubts, but I guess the Argonians at the restaurant had lived up to their heritage. I'm just surprised they could get the ingredients to make the soup. All of them were found only in Black Marsh. I was lost in my soup for a few minutes, but it started reminding me of when Ruby tried to get me to eat her crappy cupcakes all the time. I don't think she understood what moon sugar tasted like to everyone else. Moon sugar was like super sugar. And Khajiits used it in very short supply in their foods. Just enough to make it taste sweet. Ruby doesn't understand what a pinch is. A pinch is just that…a pinch. Not a spoonful. Cupcakes tasted nasty when using too much. And since Khajiits love their sweets, if they don't use moon sugar, they tend to use too much regular sugar in their food. It just tastes too damn sweet. I know I couldn't handle Ruby's cupcakes. I pass out by overdosing on them.

By the time I was finished, Ariel and Sam came up to join us. They both had full plates from the buffet. Ariel was telling Sam just how lucky he was to pick the buffet to eat. They both sat down and started eating. The rest of us just kind of watched them. Asger was eating his curry, but stopped to take a sip of moon milk, to wash down the taste of peppers. I laughed at him. Here I was eating a stew made from the novapenyo and not even acknowledging the fact that other races couldn't eat it without shitting blood. It's the hottest pepper alive, and Argonians are the only ones that can eat it successfully. We're bred to eat it, especially shadowscales like my family.

By the time Ariel finished her meal, she clapped her hands and bowed. "Sonibo sama." She muttered to herself before looking at her cookie. She snapped it open, saying, "Your true love is just inches away." She wrapped up in her own arms, cooing to herself. "Oh, I wonder who it is."

I rolled my eyes. "What was that?" I looked at the tiny paper in her hands.

She held it up at me, smiling. "It's a fortune cookie. It's a magic cookie that reads the future from the Elder Scrolls and tells the reader something factual about their future, or who they are. Sometimes they're ironic."

Sam opened his. "Your first choice was the wisest." He looked over at us, scratching his head. "Huh…that's weird. It used the past tense. Why would…oh gods." He grabbed his stomach. I could hear it growling at him. "What the gods is going on down there?" He screamed in pain before falling off the bench. "Bathroom, bathroom!" He cried as he stumbled away.

Ariel looked crushed before looking at his plate. Her mouth gaped open before saying, "Who sprinkled this novapenyo on his chicken?" I heard some chefs from the buffet laugh as they watched Sam crawl away. I turned my head to see some Altmers pointing to Sam, laughing as they hid their supply of novapenyo flakes behind their counter. I rolled my eyes before turning back to my meal. It was gone. So, I grabbed Sam's plate and pulled it over. Ariel grabbed my hand, screaming, "Don't! That's food's spiked with novapenyo flakes. You'll just end up like Sam."

I smiled and showed her my bowl. "I just ate an entire soup made from novapenyo. Argonians can eat this pepper naturally. It grows in Black Marsh." Ariel released her hand and I started digging in. The chicken tasted good. And spiked with novapenyo, it tasted even better. "And someone needs to eat this. I don't think anyone here can eat it but me." I told Ariel. "So, why did they do it? Did Sam do something to offend the chefs or staff?"

She shook her head. "No…nothing like that." She said to me. "They just don't like Imperials. Don't forget, Altmer and Imperials don't have a very good relationship. You know, because the two of us continue to push the other one down. I guess the chefs just wanted to make Sam suffer." She sighed into her hand. "And I talked him into eating there." She looked up at the night sky. "I should have remembered that Altmers hate Imperials. All humans, really." She shrugged. "Sorry, guys." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I've lived in Solitude for so long I never really knew how bad the racism on the other side of the fence was. I mean, I was hated for being an Altmer, but I thought it was just the Nords. Now, I know that we're just as bad." She looked down at her plate. "I just hoped I would never find out."

I finished the plate of food in silence. The kids were starting to see how the world really was already. I know we hadn't been out for long, and we hadn't had to kill anyone yet, but that was another milestone we'd have to pass soon enough. And here we were in the middle of racism and realization that it happens outside Skyrim and by our own people. Ariel was beginning to see how the world really was now. Soon enough, she'd never want to leave her room every again. And her faith in every race on Nirn would soon be destroyed. But then she'd find that one thing that would make this life worth living for. That one person who redeems the world for you. And when you see that person smiling at you with all the love of the world, while the world around you burns to the ground, you'll understand why fighting against the whole planet for one person is the sanest thing you'll ever do. I would continue fighting until I had my furball in my arms, alive or dead.

…

[Ruby]

"Try my cupcake!" I said as I handed my fresh batch of cupcakes to Ysolda. With this Khajiit cookbook in my hands, I think I could finally learn how to make good cupcakes. I worked on it all day, even though the other kids wanted me to come out and play some sandball. I figured, I could go out and play but I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be here in Elsweyr. Sure, I'd make some friends, but if I left tomorrow…what good would it do to have put in the time to make them? I guess it wouldn't do much bad. It'd be like going to camp. I always heard about kids who do that. They hang out with other kids for a couple weeks and then leave.

I looked out the window. The sun was already setting. I bet the other kids had already returned home. While I was looking at the setting sun, Ysolda had picked up one of my cupcakes and took a bite. "Wow, this is really good, Ruby." She said to me before nodding in approval. "You know, I heard you sucked at baking, but I guess all you needed was the right cookbook."

I nodded and looked down at my cookbook of Khajiit recipes. I could learn how to make a lot of things from this book. Sure, most of them were cake related, but there were other recipes in here, including curry…whatever that is. The picture sure looks yummy, though. "Yeah…" I found myself saying back to Ysolda.

Ralof walked into the room, dressed in a sailor's outfit. "Well, we're back from fishing."

Ysolda smiled, running up to him, hugging him close, and kissing him. "Welcome back, honey." She turned from him and gestured to me. "And look who we have here to visit us."

He looked over at me, but saying before he made eye contact, "Oh? You went to buy one of the Khajiit slaves after all?" When he locked eyes with me, he almost jumped back. "Ruby?" His eyes went wide. "What?" He looked from me to Ysolda. "I thought you went to Hammerfell to save a Khajiit from living in servitude for the rest of its life. You went to Skyrim, instead and stole Lydia's daughter?"

Ysolda looked mildly offended, her mouth almost dropping to the floor. "I would never do that, Ralof. But…I did to go Hammerfell like we discussed. And I found Ruby there. It seems her slavers took her. So, I bought her."

He looked from Ysolda back to me. "And you haven't returned her home yet?"

She shook her head. "I heard that the Dominion was heading up to the Skyrim border to keep the Banditos from retreating into Skyrim. So, I thought they wouldn't just let the Princess of Skyrim return home either. And going through Cyrodiil is just as difficult, but Elsweyr is a nice place and Rimmen is one of the safest places in Elsweyr. I guess we could take a ship all the way around the world and bring her into the port town of either Solitude or Windhelm. The ocean belongs to the Oceans Elven, and since they're allies of Skyrim, they'll help us return Ruby home."

Ralof nodded. "Sure, I'll take her to the port tomorrow. I'll see if we can rent a sailing vessel that will help me take Ruby home." He smiled at me. "Is that fine, Ruby?"

I looked around the room for a couple minutes. I really liked it here, but I guess the sooner I get home, the sooner all this mess is over. So, I nodded. "Sure. And when everything calms down, I think I'll come back to visit."

Ralof and Ysolda both nodded and turned to face each other. They started kissing, and while I think it's romantic and how I wished I could be doing the same thing with Maleek, I understood that now was a time for them to be alone. I know that Ysolda was bent on adopting a Khajiit daughter, but it wouldn't be too crazy of an idea for her to conceive her own. And I'd rather not be standing here when Ralof takes this kissing to another form of love. So, I opened up the sliding door leading out onto the front lawn balcony. I waved to Ralof and Ysolda. "I'll be out playing for a while."

They waved me off and so I slide the door closed behind me. I walked over to the handrail and leaned against it. The hot spring desert air quietly blew across my face. I took a deep breath, surprised at just how nice it felt and smelled. The air seemed so light and dry. It hurt me to breathe in Skyrim half the time. It was really cold, and no this fur doesn't help with keeping me warm. It just gets cold too. But not here in Rimmen. I'm not dressed up in thick coats, or really thick fur and leather armor with steel plates. Nope, I'm dressed in some rabi blouse and a light skirt. It felt nice to not be so dressed up. Too bad I'm just not used to this warmth. I'm burning up.

"Hey, new girl!" I heard someone call out to me. I looked out to the beach, where some local children had gathered for a party. "Too busy to come join us?"

Some of the children were Khajiit, but there were some were Argonians, wood elves, and a few humans as well. It seemed like a good balance. But I didn't see any Orcs, Dunmer, or Altmer. That was odd. And I never did much anymore. I mean, the last three months, I spent it living inside a room at the college and basically not doing anything outside talking to my spirits and the other bards. I never went outside the wall of Solitude unless I _really_ needed to. And sure, I attended some of the bardic celebrations of burning King Olaf, but other than that, I pretty much just slept in my room, or trained with the Imperial soldiers.

So, here I was standing, looking at some orange-fur ask me to come join him to go party on a beach, where they had a giant bonfire lit up that reached several feet high. And as I continued standing there, looking at him, he looked more discouraged about staring at me. His outstretched hand raised in welcome was slowly falling towards the ground. And I was just still standing here. Did I want to go? I didn't really party that much, not since Asger was crowned High King. I mean, I'm pretty well exhausted from the whole thing. I just wanted to relax. But…wasn't partying relaxing? Just how lazy was I becoming by standing here and not doing anything? I wasn't sure, but I found my tail flicking in response to his question. "Sure." I replied. I pushed off the railing, walking towards him. "I'll join you. Why not?" I walked down the stairs, my bare feet burying into the loose sand almost instantly. It felt so nice between my toes, unlike snow. So warm and soothing. Not freezing at all.

The guy welcomed me with a smile. He stuck out his hand as a greeting. I recognized it among some Khajiits from the caravans in Skyrim. "Hi, I'm Ksaan. What's your name?"

I found myself shaking my head. "Nisha." I replied. "but everyone calls me Ruby."

He nodded, taking my hand. "Well, don't just stand there. Some drink some moon milk and have some fun." He pulled me along, almost turning into a run as he pulled me to come meet his friends. When we caught up to the party, everyone had paused to look at me as I came running up. I tripped in the sand a few times, which almost made me eat sand, but I recovered with my naturally quick reflexes…and my tail as a balancing factor. By the time I recovered and stood up, Ksaan was already introducing me. "Everyone, I got that new girl to come party with us. Her name is Nisha."

Everyone started smiling, and some wood elf boy that had been trying to ask me out the past two days crossed his arms and scoffed. "Oh, so when I asked you out, you claimed you had a boyfriend. But when a Khajiit boy asks, you're more than willing to hang out."

I shook my head. "It's not like that!" I almost screamed to him. And I quickly pulled my hand out of Ksaan's grip. "And I'm not going out on a date with Ksaan, either. I _do_ have a boyfriend. His name is Maleek…he's an Argonian." By the stares I was getting, I think I was better off just staying on the porch and looking out at the stars. They looked at me like I was antisocial.

Ksaan rubbed the top of his head in embarrassment. "He is?" He flashed me a toothy smile. "Right before I went to get you, I told them I'd get you to go out on a date with me. Sorry."

I crossed my arms. "Is that the only reason why you came to invite me to your party? To go on a date with me?"

He shook his head, and everyone else shook their heads as well. A wood elf girl walked up. She looked pretty young, almost ten or something. She had long hair that almost reached her knees, and half of her face was covered by her dark brown hair. "No. You just look so lonely. We've been trying to cheer you up since you got here. If you're going to live here, you should make new friends, and we'd love to add you to our group."

That stopped me in my tracks. I got a good look at their faces. They looked concerned for me. So, I finally smoothed out my blouse, clearing my throat. "Well, thank you for the concern." I addressed everyone. "But I'll be leaving tomorrow, so it's not like I'm moving in."

Everyone looked slightly crushed, until Ksaan opened his mouth, asking, "Why? You just got here?"

Some part of me wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but he seemed like a genuine friend, and plus I might come back here one day and I'd rather not be on bad terms with what appears to be my social peer group here. So, I leveled with him. "I'm actually the Princess of Skyrim; my full name is Nisha Ruby Stonearm. I was adopted by Lydia Stonearm back during the dragon crisis and I assisted in helping High King Stonearm, well I call him Asger, sometimes dad too. Well, anyway. I used to be a slave owned by this Redguard Ranjier. He killed my parents when I was really young and kept me around as some sort of pet/slave. And one day the Imperial Legion set me free. Well, my slaver found me in Solitude, knocked me out, and used threats of killing off all my friends and family to keep me under his control while making me into his slave again. Ysolda was actually looking for a Khajiit cub to adopt as her child and bought me from Ranjier. But, it's ok, because she's like the best friend of Lydia, my mother. So, she's going to take me home tomorrow."

Everyone stared at me for a few seconds before a few of them started chuckling. The wood elf boy who tried to ask me out last night was the first one to scoff. "Yeah, right. I bet you just made that up. Like you're some Princess."

I shrugged. "I don't care if you believe me. You asked me why I'm moving away…that's the reason. I'm going back home to Skyrim. Ysolda bought me so that I could go home."

Some of the other kids started laughing at my claim now. They started ignoring me and going back to their party. "She's so lame." One of them said, while another one said, "And to think we wanted to be friends with such a liar." Ouch. I felt that one in my heart.

Ksaan only shook his head at me in disbelief. "I don't know if what you're saying is true, but…good luck with getting home." He waved to me and started heading back to his party. "And you can still party with us, if you want."

"Do you guys think for one second that she isn't who she claims to be?" I heard a very familiar voice call from the other side of the beach. Everyone paused as they turned to face another person walking up. I turned to see him walking up as well. And there he was, black fur with white leopard dots in his fur. Pantu.

Ksaan smiled and stepped up to him. "Pantu! Hey, dude. Welcome home, brother." He said casually. I doubt he was actually Pantu's brother. It seemed more like a term of endearment down here. He walked up to Pantu, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him into a half hug. Pantu hugged him back for the full half a second they embraced.

When Pantu pulled away, he looked at me, nodding. "Why, hello Princess Ruby." He bowed comically to me before smiling. "I heard half of what happened. So…you were stolen?"

"What, she's really a princess?" One of the Argonians asked.

Pantu turned and nodded. "Oh yeah. Ruby and I go way back. I was actually there when Lydia married Asger Stonearm. And when Ruby was formally recognized as Lydia and Asger's daughter. She's the Princess of Skyrim." Everyone looked at m differently now, like they were sorry they hadn't believed me. Pantu looked back at me. "So, you're going home to Skyrim, then? Mind if I tag along? You know, make sure you get home in one piece."

I crossed my arms. I still didn't like being around Pantu so much. I mean, back when I first met him, I was certain he was going to develop some crush on me and try to get me to mate with him, and I wasn't sure that had worn off yet. "I'm dating Maleek, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, and?" He looked so innocent, like the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "And I'm dating Zaliika. What, because we're not dating, I can't be worried about you…like a normal friend would?"

I guess it could be possible for me to be friends with Khajiits and not have to worry about them trying to date me every second of the day. Well, Ksaan tried to date me, so I wasn't so far off originally. But I never knew if Pantu actually liked me or not. It didn't really matter, I guess. So, I nodded. "Sure, I'd enjoy the company. And…well, I haven't been sleeping very well since Ranjier got ahold of me. I keep thinking he's going to kidnap me in the middle of the night."

Pantu nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight, you now…to make you feel safer?" Ok, Pantu. That's pushing over the edge a bit. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone made that 'whoo' sound as they hinted towards a romantic night with Pantu.

I looked at them, half wanting to smile at their comments. Having friends like this could be fun, I guess. But, I shook my head. "Nah. I'm safe here. It's not like Ranjier knows where I live, or that I'm even here in Rimmen. I'm sure there's no way he'd be able to steal me without no one noticing."

Pantu nodded silently before smiling. "Ok, I'll just keep an eye out from a distance then. But until then…see you in the morning?"

I nodded in return. "Definitely."

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_Ok, so the personal experience. I was eating with my friends at Kent State. I got the Chinese food and a fortune cookie. So, i open the cookie and read the fortune. "Your first choice is always the wisest". And I nodded. "Well, good thing I didn't choose Subway first then." I replied to myself and then the lightbulb clicked. "This would make such a hilarious chapter." I said outloud and then wrote myself a note to use for later. Yup, using my life to inspire random justice.  
_


	8. Ruby's Dream

**Cearbhail**:

___I think this is probably one of the most emotional chapter I've ever written. I'll leave that up to you to decide. Well, anyway. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

[Ruby]

_Dear diary,_

_Today was fun. I had a real blast. I spent the day learning how to bake traditional Khajiit food, including sweet moon curry. I had no idea my culture was so much fun. I guess my only exposure was what other races like to do with our kind, and I think that had some sort of negative outlook for me when I thought of other Khajiits. But, I'm starting to get it. I'm starting to figure out what M'aiq tried to tell me almost an entire year ago. I forget what he tried to teach me, but I remember it was about having fun and living in the moment. He was so kind and patient with me. I don't know why, but… even back then I think I trusted him before even seeing him. Something about him always struck me as…odd? I mean, it's like…I know him somehow. I can't think of how I may know him, but it's his scent. His scent called to me. It was a warm scent. Maybe it's just a Khajiit thing. Who knows…he could have been in heat. Oh gods…I don't even want to think of all the ways that would have been wrong._

_So, tonight I had some fun. While Ysolda and Ralof were tearing apart the house in their own little baby-making adventure, I was outside partying with Pantu and some local teens. I drank my first mead. And no…I didn't get drunk. Amethyst earrings. It's kind of impossible for me to lose it. Amethyst keeps cleansing the poison from my system. I know it's weird, but it works. Well, anyway, I'm really tired, and tomorrow Ralof is going to take me on a ship and get me to Solitude safely by waterways. I can't wait. I'm really excited to be going home._

_Ruby…_

_…_

I was sitting in my mother's lap. Not Lydia; I didn't know her yet. I was with my mother, the one who gave birth to me. I was really young, so young that I wasn't even sure how to speak yet. I know basic words, like 'yes', but it was mostly 'no'. I couldn't really tell what she was saying. It wasn't that I had a hearing problem or that I was too young to understand, but I just couldn't remember the words. I could remember the emotion, though. The scene was blurred, almost white. This was all I could see: There was a small camp. Some person I identified as my father stood by the growing fire, swishing a giant stick in a black pot. There was a yummy smell coming from the pot. I liked whatever it was. It made my stomach hurt, though. Hungry, I think was the proper word.

There was long grass, yellow, taller than I was, but only up to my head. It looked crazy long to me, but when my father walked around, the grass barely even scratched up to his knees. We were huddled in a small clearing. The sun was going down to sleep for the night. We had some warm sheets thrown up into some fort to keep the stars from eating us while we slept. My mom had me pulled close to her, locking me in her tight embrace. She was humming this cute song, a song that made me tired. When I looked up at her, I didn't see a face, though. I didn't remember what she looked like. It was just a blur. But I remember the emotion behind it. She was smiling at me, her eyes searching into mine. She laughed and kissed me on the nose. I started laughing. I loved it when she did that.

She started pulling my mane back, curling it, twisting it. I remember what she was doing. She did it to her mane every day. She called it 'braiding' or something. She'd put little flowers into my mane while she twirled it. I loved it when she did that too. It made me look more like her. I sat there and waited while she continued curling my mane.

_"Ruby! Run!"_ Some distant voice mumbled into the air. I wasn't sure what was happening. But, the voice sounded familiar. Was it my mother's? I hadn't heard it in so long. I looked up at her, hoping to see what she looked like. The face was still blank, still hidden from me. I was looking at it, but I couldn't see what it was. I wanted to know so badly. I curled up in her arms, and she pulled me closer. She said something to me, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't tell what she sounded like. I could only understand the emotion behind it. Was I deaf? No, I just heard some other people scream into the air. How could I be deaf? But then…why couldn't I hear my mother's own voice?

_"Get out of here! Run! No! Aaaah!"_ A loud scream roared through the air, almost to the point where I grabbed my ears in fear of whatever it was running into our camp to hurt us. Whoever they were, they weren't my mom or dad. They would try to hurt me. I didn't need anyone but my mom and dad. They kept me safe. No one else cared.

Screaming started roaring all around me. I heard several voices, sounds of people crying in pain, the scent of blood, of iron. My mother pulled me closer to her, and I was getting scared. Shadows were coming out of the grass now. Dark men with sharp eyes and curved swords. My father noticed them too. He lifted up his long straight stick and chased them away, screaming at them. The shadows surrounded him, hitting him with their curved swords. My dad fell to the ground. He didn't move. Why wasn't my dad moving? Was he taking a nap? Get up, Dad! Protect me!

My mom pulled me even closer now, but she was getting up. She started running away as fast as she could. Why was she running? Wasn't she able to chase the shadows away? I felt my mother's tight arms let go of me. She was abandoning me? Why would she abandon me? As I fell from her arms, I landed on the long grass and I got hurt. But I stood up. And when I looked for mommy, I saw that she was taking a nap on the grass. She was taking a nap, just like daddy was. She had this weird stick in her head. Was that always there? I never noticed it before. I crawled up to her, pushing her.

"Wake up, mom!" I said to her. When I pushed her, she didn't wake up like she always did. She didn't move. I heard the shadows slithering through the grass, getting closer to me. Their sharp eyes centered on me. I pushed my mother again. "Mommy! Wake up!" The shadows grew taller. One of them stood up really tall, taller than both mommy and daddy. He walked up to me, his sharp eyes never leaving me.

"Your mommy and daddy are dead." The shadow said to me. "You're mine, now." He reached down, wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me up into the air. I turned around and reached for mommy. She'd wake up any second and take my hand. Then she'd get rid of these shadow men. She was my mommy. She could do anything to protect me.

She didn't get up, though. She continued to nap on the ground. And the shadow man pushed me into some cold box. He closed the door and I wasn't able to leave. I couldn't do anything. And I watched as he took me away. My mommy and daddy still sleeping on the ground. That was the last day I ever saw them. The shadow man looked down at me. "Time to wake up, Princess." He opened up the cage door, his fist punching me in the face.

…

I woke up as soon as I felt someone slam me in the face. I snapped my eyes open, but they were blinded by the hit I took to the face. So I rolled out of bed. I don't know what was going on, but the pain in my face was real. I hadn't been dreaming that. As soon as I cleared my bed, two hands clenched around my arms. A strong force kicked out my knees and I fell straight to the ground. I felt a large knee contact with my spine, pinning me to the floor.

I growled out in pain, but with my body pinned, I couldn't do much more than that. As the stars in my vision started fading away, I could finally see what was going on. And I…I just couldn't believe it. Ranjier was standing on the other side of my bed, holding a bloody sword with fresh blood dripping down the edge. I looked around to see four other slavers in my room. My room had been ransacked, everything destroyed. One of Ranjier's men was holding a bloody Ysolda in his hands. She looked like she was still alive, so that was good. I could use her as a bargaining chip. He was probably expecting me to. Give myself up so that she'd live.

Another of Ranjier's men had a beaten, bloody, and unconscious Ralof in his hands. A scimitar was pressed up to his neck, drawing a small line of blood where it had made contact. When Ranjier saw that I had noticed them, he walked around my bed, while running his bloody sword across my blanket. He stopped by Ysolda, bringing his bloody sword up to her neck. She was barely conscious, breathing heavily, and wasn't opening her eyes. But even she knew when a sword was put up to her neck. She stiffened up, her breathing halting.

"We found you, little mouse." Ranjier said to me calmly, keeping his voice down. I guess he didn't want to wake the neighbors any more than he already had. So, if I started screaming, he'd probably kill both Ysolda and Ralof as punishment. I knew his methods by now. I wasn't the only slave he broke by doing these things. I guess he wanted me back after all. I should have guessed he wouldn't just let me leave. He wanted me to suffer. Why would I expect anything different?

When he saw the defeated look on my face, he smiled. "I meant it. When I sold you, I no longer cared about you. My debt with you had finally been paid off. But then…" He shook his head in amusement. "I was given a contract for someone else who really wanted you. And since I had already sold you, I was hired as a bounty hunter…being paid by the Aldmeri Dominion. Councilor Fiirnar really wants to have you. Why, I don't care. All I know is that money is money. And your current owner is also on the bounty list. Except, she isn't wanted alive." Ranjier said. He brought his sword up to her throat, pressing it even harder on her. She winced in pain, but held her scream. If she did, the sword might pass right through her. "But, I'll let you choose. I was paid to kill one person; and I'm feeling merciful tonight. Which one do you choose, little mouse? The ex-soldier? The woman? Or…our new slave?"

New slave? Who would that be? Oh, no! It had to be Pantu. He said he was going to watch me tonight, to make sure I was safe. Ranjier nodded at the horror in my eyes and he snapped his fingers. I heard more shuffling and two more men walked into the room, dragging a tied up Ksaan into the room. He looked scared out of his mind, screaming into his gag. When he saw me pinned under the knee of a slaver, he stopped screaming and he looked around the room. He closed his eyes in fear and I swear I saw urine running down his pants.

Ranjier only laughed as he pulled the scimitar off of Ysolda's throat. He walked up to Ksaan, his eyes leaving me. "Your new boyfriend?" Ranjier asked as he walked up to Ksaan. "Well, think of it this way. If you were going to stay with us, I would be more than glad to let the two of you breed some new slaves for us. We do farm new slaves, you know by now." Ranjier shrugged. "But you're probably going to be killed by the Councilor Fiirnar, so he's useless to me. He would make a great replacement for you, though. Sure, not as entertaining for the men, but I do have women that love a scratchy tongue." He laughed as Ksaan's eyes widened in horror. He closed his eyes, sobbing quietly into his gag.

Ranjier looked back at me, bringing his scimitar up to Ksaan's throat. "How about it, Princess? I kill this useless furball and your two…parents can go free, with nothing more done to them. You come with me, and hand yourself to Councilor Fiirnar. I get paid, my organization becomes fully legal to the Aldmeri Dominion, and Councilor Fiirnar gets whatever he wants from you. We all win…expect you…and whoever you choose to die."

"Choose…me." Ralof's voice strained as he barely opened his eyes. "Kill…me." He said. "My wife is baring my future son. Leave her alone." His voice started becoming stronger. "And the boy is innocent. Leave him out of this."

Ranjier looked down at Ralof. "If I don't kill the boy, I'll still be taking him as a slave. Either way he'll never see this piss-poor town ever again." He looked back at me. "He was waiting for you outside your door. No doubt your little watchdog. That's what really told me you were here. Your lookout." He motioned to Ksaan. "But I doubt you told him much. I didn't even react when I walked up to him." He laughed. "It was so easy to knock him out and gag him. Some fighter." He slapped Ksaan across the back of his head, looking over to me. "CHOOSE!" He roared to me.

I looked at Ralof. He only nodded. "Ralof." I choked out.

Ralof nodded. "That's a good girl. Lydia would be pro…" His voice turned into a gurgling noise as a giant scimitar passed through his back. Ralof's hands curled around the scimitar and they fell to his sides, lifeless. He was really dead. I couldn't believe it.

Ranjier nodded in appreciation. "He went out like a true warrior." He looked at me. "Now, if you give us any trouble at all, I will not hesitate to kill the other two as well. Well…three if this woman is really pregnant."

I shook my head as quickly as I could. "No, no! I'll be good, I swear. Just leave them alone." Ranjier only smiled and nodded to the guy digging his knee in my back. The guy stood up, pulling my arms behind me. Another guy walked up and started tying my wrists together so that I couldn't pull my arms. So, no using my claws to rake anyone then. Then I heard the familiar clamp of the slave wrist band. I could feel any magicka I had drain away to nothing. I couldn't even access my limiters now. No going super speedy now.

Ranjier pushed Ysolda to the ground hard, and she cried out in surprise, barely even putting up her hands to catch herself before she hit the floor. "Just stay here until sun rises, and don't come after us." Ranjier said to her. She didn't respond back to him. She just curled up into a ball and started crying Ralof's name. It made my heart break to think that I caused the death of her husband. She finally found her happiness and I was the one that took it away. I didn't deserve to be free after choosing Ralof to die.

Ranjier's man started pushing me forward, another one picking Ksaan off his feet and dragging him behind me. I turned to look at him, to say I was sorry for all this, but the way he looked at me, I doubt saying I was sorry would be enough to take the pain and fear away from his eyes. He was lost in his own world where none of this was happening. I've seen new slaves act like this for a few weeks. They eventually break down until they have no soul, no personality. They're just slaves. It's kinda what I went through, except I was almost raised into slavery, not brought in it like Ksaan is. I wasn't being pulled away from a well-established life. I barely even remembered my life before Ranjier. If he took better care of me and actually treated me like a daughter, I might have even thought of him as one at some point.

We were quickly ushered out the door. The night stars were still overhead. How long had I been sleeping for? What, three hours, maybe less? I felt really groggy, and since the moon was still out, hanging mostly overhead, I think almost not even an hour had passed before Ranjier woke me up. I paused for a second as I saw a figure run across a roof. Pantu? Oh, please let it be him. The figure stopped and he disappeared. Wasn't that a thief thing? Melting into the shadows? I knew it! It had to be Pantu. I forced myself to come to a stop, slamming into my holder briefly. He cried out in alarm before pushing me forward. "Keep moving, cat!" He shoved me forward. He let go of me long enough for me to snap myself around and kick him in the head. When he fell down, I tackled the person holding Ksaan. I ran my teeth right into the guy's hand. He cried out in bloody horror as I tore a finger off.

Ksaan still looked lost in his own world, so I spun around and grabbed onto his hands with mine. "Come on!" I cried to him as I started pulling him with me.

"You run any further and we'll kill the woman." Ranjier called out to me. And just as he said that, I saw an arrow streak across the sky. It slammed into Ksaan's previous holder. The man cried out before collapsing onto the ground. But that's not the whole of it. The arrow exploded, throwing blood and guts everywhere. I threw my head forward as that hot stuff rained down on me. Ksaan was muffling/screaming in horror as I pulled him along. He's legs gave out and he fell to the ground, which pulled me down too.

"Archer!" Ranjier called out. More arrows started flying past me, hitting things around the slavers. The arrows started exploding, and Ranjier's men started running in chaotic circles, unsure of what to do or where to go. "Go kill the woman! She will die for this!"

One of Ranjier's men came running out the door. "Sir, she's missing! And so is the man!"

Ranjier looked up at him in disbelief. "How is that possible?" He asked before looking at me. He pointed at me, his eyes sharp and deadly. "Get her." He growled out. That was my cue to run. Two or so arrows landed right at my feet. Oh no! Pantu had missed. And I saw them explode. I closed my eyes, expecting to die, but I didn't. I heard a hissing sound and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything over this really thick smokescreen. Ah, so that was the plan.

I pulled Ksaan up on his feet and started pulling him with me. He was too busy crying and being lost in his own world to cooperate, though. And I heard several people thudding behind me, so close that they could grab me. I tried to stand up, but I didn't get anywhere with Ksaan being dead weight. I felt a heavy hairy arm wrap around me and I thought I had lost. When I was hulled up, I was suddenly being tossed over the guy's shoulder. He grabbed Ksaan and tossed him the other shoulder as well. He took off as fast as he could, running where I was trying to go. "Just hold on, Ruby!" Ralof said to me, out of breath. "We're almost out of this."

"Ralof?" I cried. "But…you…I…what?" I couldn't form words. What the hell was going on? I saw him die. Why did no one ever die anymore? Not that I'm upset, I'm happy as I can be, but…still. No one has died since I can remember. No one ever stays dead in our world.

Ralof chuckled. "You can thank your Argonian friend, Zaliika, I think her name is. She has some really nice soups. Really fill you up…and your wounds too." He said to us as he ran as fast as he could. "We have a nice little spot waiting for us." He said as he charged into the downtown. "The building is just…hey…where's Ysolda? She's supposed to be here already."

"Honey!" I heard Ysolda scream from above us. "Save me!"

I looked up, and there she was, being carried away by a dragon. Ralof looked up at her, throwing us off his shoulder. "What again?" He looked down at me, shrugging. "I have to go save her." He pointed to the building in front of us. "That building there. Pantu and Zaliika will be waiting. They'll make sure you get to the ship in the morning. Just keep you head down until then." He didn't wait, he started running for the first weapon he could find. "Hang on, honey. We'll get you."

I quickly pushed off my back and looked over at Ksaan. He looked so stunned that I wasn't sure he was still alive mentally. He was covered in blood, and the leftovers of someone's spleen. I looked down at myself. I was lucky. I wasn't hit so badly. Ksaan was right behind me. He took that hit for me. I stood up and tried to grab him, but with my hands still bound behind my back, I couldn't grab him. But, I had to move fast. I had to get him before the slavers found us. And we were sitting right in the open, right in the middle of the downtown marketplace.

"Ksaan." I whispered/hissed at him. "Hey! Get up!" I kicked him gently. His eyes twitched around, scanning wildly for something. "Hey! We're safe! Get up!" I hissed at him again. "Stay quiet, they might find us." He looked up at me, his eyes still very wide and alert. I motioned for him to get up. He slowly, and robotically, rose off his back, looking around. When his eyes found me, I think he was still shut down because he didn't seem to acknowledge me. So, I started walking away from him. "Follow me. That's all you have to do, follow me."

As I started walking away, Ksaan slowly started coming with me. It was slow at first, but after he started moving, he practically threw himself on me, and I thought he was going to try mating with me for half a second. But when he curled behind me, hiding his face in my butt…I doubt he was smelling it for potency. So, I rolled my eyes and started walking again. He followed behind me, still whimpering and crying silently to himself. When I finally got to the doorway, I found it was unlocked. And let me tell you, turning yourself around to open a door while someone is trying to hide behind you is not easy. And to be honest, I'd rather have Ksaan try to hide his face in my butt than in my front. When I finally got the door to open, I pushed Ksaan inside the building and closed the door behind me. I didn't take any chances and locked the door. I grabbed Ksaan's arms with my hands and I guided him with me as I ushered us into a corner. This seemed to be a pillow warehouse. So, I cleared a small hole and put Ksaan in first. I hid myself next and covered the hole so that we were hidden behind the giant collection of pillows.

I sat there, silently listening for any sounds. Ksaan was behind me. I could hear him crying, breathing heavily, his nose running as he sniffled. I could feel his body shaking violently as he cried. We were pressed up against each other. I was so used to being quiet and still that I went straight into stealth mode. Ksaan doesn't seem to have one yet. Then again, he's just a normal kid. What would he expect from a situation from this? If this were my first time, I'd be balling my eyes out too. After an hour or so, I found my body winding down. I was starting to shake too. All that adrenaline was wearing off. I heard people talking outside the building, but no one even tried to come in. I heard someone twist the doorknob, respond that it was locked, and they moved on. I guess Ranjier didn't expect me to get into a locked room. Not with so many to check, I guess. I was gone, and he would be waiting for me to show my face. I know what to expect from him. I've known him for almost 12 years now, give or take a year or two.

We sat there, silent, for hours. After the first two hours, I really had to pee. Really bad. But I refused to leave my spot. So, I held it as long as I could before I stood up and walked away from Ksaan. He started to follow me, but I had to kick him gently back down. "I'm going pee. I'll just be over there, and I'll be right back." He didn't respond, but he didn't try to follow me either. So, I went out of his eyesight and did my business on a few pillows. Sorry, guys who own this warehouse. I already know Ksaan doesn't have to go, he did that back in my room. And I should know, I can smell it on him.

I quietly ran back to the pile of pillows, hiding with Ksaan again. I bit my cover pillow, pulling it over my head, making us invisible to anyone doing a walk by inspection of where we'd be hiding. If they strained to hear for even a second, they'd hear Ksaan hyperventilating. Man, it was annoying. It didn't last long, though. I guess the fatigue of being in shock wore him out. He passed out maybe an hour later, and I was suddenly very alone. Ksaan had his head on my shoulder, snoring lightly, and even with all that, I felt alone. I was glad Ysolda and Ralof were alive, though. I should have more faith in my friends. They survived a lot more than one slick pirate slaver.

Finally, as I started drifting off, I heard someone twisting the doorknob. The door jingled for a second before it creaked open. My muscles tensed up and I prepared for the worst. "Ruby? It's me, Pantu. You can come out now. We chased the slavers away. We should get moving before they come back." Oh thank the gods! I pulled my head up from my pillow fortress. Pantu and Zaliika waited for me, smiling at me with all the faith in the world that we were in the clear. Oh no…what was going to happen now? I don't seem to get off easily anymore. Every time I think I'm safe, something bad happens.

* * *

**Cearbhail**:

_So, what did you guys think of that? got some good suspense in there, some humor too. I must admit, while I love writing random flicks where anything can happen, I do love writing these types of stories too? which Genre would this be anyway? Horror? I'm not sure if horror would apply. Suspense, tragedy, drama? I'm not really sure, so I have no idea how to classify the story. Maybe you guys can tell me what you think it should be rated as...you know as far as genre goes. Well, anyway. More to come. Oh and next chapter is one giant fight fest. Might have Ruby in the chapter too, but not in a fighting way.  
_


End file.
